Antes de ver la Luz
by Bruja Escarlata
Summary: Amor y locura en Hogwarts. Varios personajes se encuentran en relaciones complicadas mientras una amenaza se cierne sobre todo el mundo mágico. La estudiante Emily Shelley (OC) debe resolver el misterio junto a sus amigos.
1. Un Amor Secreto

**Capítulo 1**

 **Un amor secreto**

La clase de pociones estaba siendo especialmente aburrida ese día, y el tono monótono de Snape no ayudaba. El clima húmedo dentro de esa mazmorra hacía la situación aún más insoportable.

Pero no tenía que desesperar. Faltaba poco para los exámenes finales, y la llegada del verano estaba cada vez más cerca. Había sido otro año interesante en Hogwarts.

Emily Shelley era una estudiante de diecisiete años, esbelta, de piel blanca y ojos verdes. Tenía el cabello castaño, largo, en cascada a ambos lados de su rostro. Le gustaba pasar tiempo en la biblioteca, pero también pasear por el castillo con sus amigos y escaparse a Hogsmeade de vez en cuando con ellos. Pertenecía a la Casa de Slytherin, algo que la llenaba de orgullo.

Snape seguía recitando los ingredientes y efectos de la poción del día mientras la clase tomaba notas. Emily dejó su pluma un momento, y echó una mirada hacia su izquierda. En la otra mesa estaba Harry, que seguía la clase pero no apuntaba nada. En el instante que sus miradas se cruzaron, se sonrieron con complicidad y rápidamente rompieron el contacto.

-Esto también se evaluará en los exámenes finales. Quiero que lo tengan sumamente claro porque no voy a venir a perder el tiempo. Cualquier confusión estúpida los dejará desaprobados.-Amenazó Snape.

Dio la clase por terminada y todos se apuraron en salir de allí cuanto antes. Snape se fue a su despacho encendiendo un cigarrillo, tras lo que cerró la puerta dando un violento portazo.

Mientras la marea de estudiantes se desparramaba por los pasillos, Emily y Harry se apartaron hacia un recoveco más tranquilo lejos de la muchedumbre. Era la privacidad que buscaban para tener unos pocos minutos íntimos.

Harry la tomó por la cintura y le dio un delicado beso en los labios. Emily lo abrazó, trayéndolo hacia sí misma. Se besaron apasionadamente unos instantes, tras lo que se separaron sonriendo. Se miraban el uno al otro como si estuvieran hipnotizados, perdiéndose en sus ojos.

Nadie sabía de sus encuentros furtivos, mucho menos Ginny. Llevaban viéndose unos meses, y a Emily le fascinaba Harry. Además de lo mucho que le gustaba, pensaba en lo sublime de estar con el único sobreviviente del hechizo asesino. Una leyenda viva, y esperaba algún día poder formalizar su relación con él. Pero Harry aún se negaba a terminar con Ginny, sabía que iba a dañarla y que su familia no estaría nada contenta, especialmente Ron. Pero mientras meditaba sobre eso, los encuentros entre él y Emily continuaban con cierta frecuencia.

Saliendo de ese pasillo, se acomodaron un poco las ropas. Emily le ordenó los anteojos torcidos a Harry, y emprendieron el camino al patio manteniendo cierta distancia entre sí.

Por el camino vieron varias parejas tomadas de la mano o abrazándose. Emily suspiró con pesar. Tras el éxtasis del encuentro venía la decepción de tener que estar oculta.

Finalmente llegaron al patio donde estaba el resto del grupo de amigos: Hermione, Ron con su novia Luna, por supuesto Ginny, Neville y Draco. Malfoy había hecho las paces con Harry un año antes y los demás habían aceptado integrarlo al grupo. Draco ya no quería pasar tiempo con Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy porque se estaban convirtiendo en delincuentes juveniles.

Mientras se saludaban entre todos, Harry y Ginny se dieron un largo beso. Emily echó una mirada de reojo, y se sentó en el suelo junto a Neville. Ginny sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña pulsera que había hecho ella misma, y se la regaló a Harry. El chico la aceptó, los dos sonreían y jugueteaban como una feliz pareja. El famoso Harry Potter se había vuelto bastante hábil en cuestiones sociales, podía poner una pantalla así y nadie se lo cuestionaría.

-¿Han escuchado lo que pasó hoy?-Preguntó Hermione de manera críptica.

-¿De qué hablas?-Ron parecía confundido.

-Salió en El Profeta. Hubo un robo en Gringotts… entre anoche y esta mañana. Algunos muertos, no apresaron a nadie. Y tampoco están diciendo qué se robaron.-Respondió Hermione.

-¿Pero cómo…? El banco tiene guardias, dragones, trampas…-Dijo Draco.

-Pueden haber tenido ayuda.-Contestó Hermione.

-¿Habrá sido Voldemort?-Sugirió Harry.

-Voldemort lleva meses sin aparecer. Puede haber tenido algo que ver.-Concedió Hermione.

Se quedaron teorizando un rato más sobre quién podría haber sido y qué se podrían haber llevado. Se acercaba la hora de ir a otra clase, por lo que empezaron a levantarse.

Mientras se incorporaba, Neville rozó disimuladamente la mano de Emily. El joven no hizo ningún tipo de gesto alusivo, pero Emily se alejó unos pasos.

Todos se separaron hacia sus respectivas clases. Hermione, Draco y Emily se dirigieron a su clase de Adivinación, donde la jornada prometía ser lo más académicamente interesante del día.


	2. Una tarde en la Biblioteca

**Capítulo 2**

 **Una tarde en la Biblioteca**

Emily se despertó bruscamente y casi se cayó de la cama. Tenía el pulso acelerado, miraba a su alrededor confundida hasta que su mente se fue aclarando. No podía recordar qué había soñado, pero se despertó con cierto malestar. "Ya pasó, fue un sueño" se dijo a sí misma, y se levantó.

Eran las ocho de la mañana. Ya había varias personas despiertas, mientras otros aprovechaban para dormir un rato más.

Emily estaba terminando de lavarse los dientes cuando ingresó Pansy Parkinson en el baño. No dijo nada mientras Pansy se acercaba al otro lavabo y se echaba agua en la cara.

Pero cuando Emily se giró para irse, Pansy se interpuso.

-Quieres quitarme a Draco, ¿es eso?-Inquirió Pansy de manera hostil.

-¿Qué? No, ¿de qué estás hablando?-

Emily intentó avanzar pero Pansy le dio un empujón.

-Eres una hija de puta, Emily. Te voy a estar vigilando.-Dijo Pansy, haciéndose a un lado.

Emily salió rápidamente en silencio, alterada por la situación. Le parecía una locura que Pansy se imaginara esas cosas, pero entendía que ella iba a depositar su frustración en cualquiera. Lamentaba tener que ser el objetivo.

Emily se puso el uniforme habitual y fue a sus clases. Aquella mañana estaba distraída, con su mente revoloteando en otro lado. Pensaba en Harry y su situación, tenía que resolverla de alguna manera.

Pasado el mediodía Emily aprovechó su tarde libre para ir a la biblioteca. Ayudaba a ordenar los libros que otros estudiantes dejaban desparramados por ahí, y ocasionalmente se sentaba a leer algo.

Al llegar se encontró con Hermione y Luna que estaban tomando notas de un gran libro de aspecto viejo.

-Hola chicas, ¿qué están haciendo?-

-Hola Emily, estábamos leyendo algo sobre artefactos mágicos. Ya sabes, intento deducir qué se robaron de Gringotts.-Contestó Hermione.

-A mí me resulta muy intrigante, aunque no estoy tanto en lo detectivezco.-Dijo Luna.

-¿Alguna idea?-Preguntó Emily.

-No exactamente. La mayoría de estos objetos ya están en posesión de algún mago o museo…-Dijo Hermione, decepcionada.

-Bueno… si quieres puedo ayudarte, creo que hay más libros sobre cosas así. Algunos probablemente en la sección prohibida.-Sugirió Emily.

-Prefiero alguno que esté por aquí, no me siento de humor para ir a la sección prohibida.-Contestó Hermione.

Emily pasó por algunas estanterías, y encontró un libro sobre artefactos mágicos que había usado para una clase una vez. Se lo dio a Hermione que inmediatamente se puso a hojearlo. Luna miraba con una sonrisa expectante, como si en cualquier momento fueran a dar con algo.

Unos minutos después Hermione se retiró a una de sus clases, así que Emily se quedó con Luna mirando el libro de los artefactos.

-No creo que las respuestas estén aquí, ¿sabes?-Dijo Luna.

Emily asintió lentamente. Al levantar la vista vio que Luna la estaba mirando, sonriente, y con la cabeza le indicó la sección prohibida. Emily sonrió y resopló.

-No sé, Luna. Lo que se hayan llevado de Gringotts puede ser cualquier cosa.-

-Pues sí, pero de todas formas hay cosas muy fascinantes en estos libros. Me gustaría tener algún artefacto así, o coleccionarlos…-

-No estaría nada mal…-

Se quedaron conversando de cosas triviales hasta que Luna le preguntó si tenía algún novio secreto.

-No, claro que no…-Dijo Emily.

-¿Y Neville? Ayer vi lo que hizo.-Luna alzó las cejas, sonriendo.

Emily carraspeó y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

-No, para nada. No… me gusta Neville.-Contestó Emily, arrastrando las palabras.

Luna hizo un gesto afirmativo.

-Sí, vi que te quedaste petrificada. Te lo pregunté a propósito.-Dijo Luna, divertida.

-Ya tengo bastante con que Pansy quiera darme una paliza porque cree que le estoy quitando a Draco.-

-Vaya… ¿de verdad? Pansy está loca… en el mal sentido.-

-Slytherin pierde prestigio con gente como ella.-Comentó Emily.

Pasó una hora y finalmente Luna se retiró. Emily levantó el libro de la mesa y fue hasta la estantería de donde lo había sacado. Lo puso en su lugar, y al darse vuelta se sobresaltó al ver a un estudiante parado detrás de ella.

Era un chico rubio, vestía una túnica algo gastada y parecía ser un poco más joven que ella.

-Oh, perdona. No quise asustarte.-Se disculpó.

-Está bien. Sólo soy yo, estoy un poco…-Se dio cuenta que no tenía por qué contarle nada, así que se detuvo ahí.-… ¿necesitas algo?-

-Sí, sí, estoy buscando un libro sobre nigromancia.-

Emily se extrañó un poco ante el pedido.

-Creo que esos libros están en la sección prohibida. Tendrás que traer autorización de algún profesor.-

-¡Claro! Me lo imaginaba. Disculpa, voy a intentar conseguir alguna. ¡Gracias!-

-De nada… podrías intentar preguntarle al profesor Lupin.-

-De acuerdo, es una buena idea. Por cierto, mi nombre es Ichabod.-

-Emily.-

-Un placer, ¡volveré pronto!-

El joven se fue casi corriendo. Emily se preguntó si realmente le darían autorización para acceder a libros de nigromancia en la sección prohibida. Si bien era un tipo de magia considerada con cierto desdén por algunos magos, otros la veían como peligrosa y corrupta.

Ichabod no regresó, y Emily se retiró de la biblioteca. Iba pensando en Harry, tenía que hablar con él.

Llegó al gran comedor donde había algunos estudiantes. Observando el lugar, vio a Ichabod en la mesa de Ravenclaw. El joven la vio y la saludó con la mano. Ella hizo lo mismo, pero entonces sintió repentinamente la necesidad de darse vuelta e irse.


	3. Días Extraños

**Capítulo 3**

 **Días Extraños**

Aquella mañana, luego del desayuno, Emily llevó a Harry al vestíbulo donde no había tanta gente. Como todos estaban en sus asuntos, ellos se quedaron a un lado conversando casi en susurros.

-Harry, ¿qué va a ser de nosotros? ¿siempre será así?-

-Tranquila, es que… debo pensar qué hacer… ya sabes, Ginny.-

-Ella te importa más.-

Harry meditó unos instantes antes de responder.

-No es sólo ella, es toda su familia. No es fácil.-

Hubo un silencio incómodo que Harry intentó romper.

-Te amo, Emily. Y lamento que esto tenga que ser así, pero lo vamos a sortear, te lo aseguro.-

-Yo también, por eso es tan doloroso tener que estar… escondida.-

-Si quieres podemos conversar mejor más tarde, luego de la cena en la sala de los trofeos.-

-Está bien…-

Dicho esto Harry se retiró. Emily se quedó unos instantes allí. Se secó los ojos con el puño de su manga, y se dirigió a su clase.

Era historia de la magia, pero ella se encontraba pensando en otras cosas. Esa mañana se había despertado como el otro día, confundida y asustada pero incapaz de recordar nada. Empezaba a preocuparse.

Y por otro lado hacía todo lo posible por contener el torbellino de emociones que sentía en ese momento. No quería despegarse de Harry pero tampoco quería seguir en las sombras. Las sensaciones contradictorias le detonaban la mente, no podía concentrarse en nada.

A la tarde volvió a la biblioteca para distraerse un poco. Luna llegó y conversó un poco con ella, notando que algo le pasaba. No indagó mucho, pero le dijo que en algún momento quería contarle una cosa que estaba pensando.

Tras el encuentro Luna se fue. Instantes después llegó Ichabod a la biblioteca.

-Emily, no conseguí ningún permiso. Lupin y McGonagall no quisieron dármelo.-

-Oh…-

-Supongo que no tengo suerte.-

-¿Por qué nigromancia?-Preguntó Emily.

-Es por una investigación que estoy haciendo. ¡Cosas tenebrosas!-Dijo esto y empezó a reírse. Emily se rió también.

-¿Y buscabas algún autor en particular?-

-Quizás… no recuerdo como se llama el libro, por lo que sé su tapa es dorada y tiene algunos símbolos encima. Esperaba poder encontrarlo aquí. Pero tendría que revisar otra vez cómo se llamaba.-Explicó Ichabod.

-Claro…-

Ichabod se encogió de hombros, pero se despidió con una sonrisa. Emily volvió a concentrarse en los libros que estaba ordenando, pero los pensamientos sobre Harry la invadieron nuevamente.

Esa noche Hogwarts estaba en silencio. Ya era hora de que todos los estudiantes estén en sus dormitorios, pero Harry y Emily se encontraron en la sala de los trofeos. Allí donde las reliquias resplandecían en la oscuridad.

-Emily, estuve pensando.-

Ambos estaban tomados de las manos, mirándose a los ojos.

-Quiero terminar con Ginny, pero no puedo hacerlo de un día para el otro. Hay que crear el contexto para que suceda.-Dijo Harry.

-Entiendo…-

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo… pero las cosas están en marcha.-Aseguró sonriendo.

-No lo dudo.-Dijo Emily, aunque no estaba del todo convencida.

Se besaron apasionadamente, a la vez que se desvestían casi nerviosamente. Un fuego interno se apoderó de ambos, era la primera vez que tenían un contacto así de íntimo. Entre ellos todo era las tontas escapadas luego de la clase de pociones, y ahora estaban haciendo el amor en la sala de trofeos a la luz de la luna. Cuando el corazón guía a la mano, para Emily era todo irracional. Sin embargo Harry parecía saber perfectamente lo que hacía.

Se quedaron juntos por una hora más, hasta que decidieron que era momento de escabullirse a sus respectivos dormitorios. Harry había traído su capa de invisibilidad, por lo que la acompañó hasta el acceso a la sala común de Slytherin y él luego se marchó a su torre.

Emily se acostó extasiada, le costó muchísimo dormirse. Sentía una gran emoción, quizás algo confusa. Revivía el momento una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente concilió el sueño.

Sin embargo a la mañana siguiente volvió a despertarse con una sensación horrible. Ya podía concluir que algo la atormentaba en sus sueños recientemente, y necesitaba ocuparse de ello.

Hizo toda su rutina pero al salir al pasillo para dirigirse al gran comedor fue interceptada por Pansy en el pasillo.

-Sabes, anoche vi llegar a Draco con rastros de labial rojo en el cuello. Y más tarde me di cuenta cuando ingresaste al dormitorio. ¿Cómo pudiste?-Acusó Pansy.

-No… no es lo que crees. Mierda… ¡ni siquiera uso labial rojo!-Dijo Emily casi en un tartamudeo.

-¡Me das asco! ¡Los voy a matar a ambos!-Exclamó Pansy.

Ante la situación, y casi como un acto reflejo, Emily desenfundó su varita apuntando a Pansy.

Había otros tantos alumnos de Slytherin en el pasillo en ese momento que al ver la situación hicieron lo mismo. Uno apuntó a Emily, a la vez que otro le apuntaba a él. Se formó una especie de standoff con unos diez estudiantes apuntándose entre sí.

-Te vas a arrepentir de esto.-Amenazó Pansy, sin desenfundar.

En ese momento llegó uno de los prefectos de la casa, que al ver la situación estalló de forma iracunda.

-¡¿Qué coño se creen que hacen?! ¡Guarden eso ahora mismo!-

Los gritos hicieron que todos bajen la guardia, sabían que esto ameritaría una charla general en la sala común más tarde.

-¡Esto es inaceptable! ¡Salgan de mi puta vista!-Exclamó escupiendo.

Los alumnos se retiraron velozmente. Sabían que en el fondo el prefecto quería evitar un escándalo que deje a la casa mal parada, por eso no denunciaría lo que vio. Pero sí que les haría caer una buena reprimenda al final de la tarde.

El resto del día pasó sin mayores sobresaltos, hasta que Emily y Luna se encontraron para conversar en la biblioteca.

Emily le contó lo que pasó entre los alumnos de Slytherin, omitiendo algunos detalles, y Luna lo encontró ridículamente divertido. Pero pasada la anécdota, Luna quería comentarle otra cosa.

-Sabes, Emily… he estado teniendo estos sueños…-Empezó Luna, haciendo un gesto como si intentara recordar algo.

La expresión de Emily cambió a una bastante sombría.

-No sé qué son, pero los siento muy intensamente.-Continuó Luna.

-Creo… que me pasa algo similar…-Agregó Emily.

Luna abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Luego continuó, bajando la voz.

-Quizás tenemos una conexión. Es algo raro, llevo unos días con esto.-Dijo Luna.

-Yo también…-

De pronto Emily recordó los extraños pedidos sobre los libros de nigromancia. Empezó a sospechar que había magia negra de por medio.

-Luna… ¿conoces a un tal Ichabod? Lo vi en la mesa de Ravenclaw.-Inquirió Emily.

-No, ¿quién es?-

Emily se quedó sin palabras. Aunque considerando cómo era Luna, quizás lo pasó por alto.

-Pues… un chico rubio, lo vi hace unos días aquí. Quería entrar en la sección prohibida, buscaba libros de nigromancia.-

-Vaya, vaya.-Murmuró Luna.

-Es raro. Ahora que lo pienso creo que nunca lo vi… antes de estos días.-

-No me digas que es un fantasma…-Dijo Luna.

-No, no. Además todos ven a los fantasmas. Es… intrigante.-Emily estaba un poco confundida de pronto.

-No podría encontrarle una explicación.-Expresó Luna haciendo un gesto negativo.

Permanecieron en silencio, cada una meditando la cuestión. Hasta que Luna tuvo una idea.

-¿Y si chequeamos esos libros?-

-Me da un poco de miedo. Es magia negra.-Dijo Emily.

-Tendremos que tener mucho cuidado. ¡Pero puede ser interesante! Todo eso es muy curioso. Y quizás este Ichabod sea alguna entidad que necesita ayuda. ¿No te parece?-Luna sonaba ciertamente entusiasmada.

-Pues…-Emily dejó la frase en suspenso.

-Mañana, a la noche. ¿Te parece bien?-Preguntó Luna.

Emily asintió, y sonrió en un intento de demostrar confianza.


	4. Revelaciones

**NA: No sé por qué los títulos están quedando mal cuando los centro, pero seguiré intentando**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Revelaciones**

Había llegado la noche. De manera sigilosa Emily y Luna se encontraron en uno de los pasillos, y se dirigieron a la biblioteca. Filch no solía rondar por ahí últimamente ya que los estudiantes habían encontrado la costumbre de ir a hacer sus fechorías en las mazmorras.

Ingresaron a gachas, y se dirigieron a la sección prohibida. Solía estar cerrada simplemente bajo llave, por lo que no representaba precisamente un problema.

-Alohomora.-Murmuró Luna apuntando su varita. La puerta se destrabó en el acto.

-Lumos.-Conjuró Emily en un susurro. Ahora tenían un poco de luz.

Entraron con cautela, y empezaron a recorrer las estanterías. Algunos libros tenían títulos en lenguas extrañas, otros ni siquiera tenían nombre. Mientras iban observando tratando de pensar cuáles serían de nigromancia, Emily se topó con algo que le recordó al libro descrito por Ichabod. Una cubierta dorada, con símbolos tallados encima.

Emily lo sacó con cuidado. Le pasó el libro a Luna, y se dirigieron a un pequeño recoveco de la sección prohibida, donde era más factible pasar desapercibidas. Emily iluminó la cubierta del libro: "De Vermis Mysteriis".

Luna lo abrió, y primero hojearon algunas de sus páginas. Imágenes crípticas y textos en latín, pero algo les generó una atracción irresistible por los contenidos de esas páginas.

-No sé mucho latín, podríamos necesitar un diccionario.-Comentó Luna.

-Buena idea.-Dijo Emily.

Emily salió de la sección prohibida y de las estanterías comunes sacó un diccionario de latín. Regresó a donde estaba Luna, y pasaron unas cuantas horas intentando descifrar aquellas páginas.

Fue hasta que consideraron que debían volver a sus dormitorios antes de que amaneciera. Dejaron todo en su lugar, cerraron la puerta y se escabulleron en la noche.

A la mañana siguiente se encontraron a Hermione en la entrada del gran comedor. Antes de decir nada ella remarcó los aspectos de cansancio de Luna y Emily.

-¿Estudiando mucho? Los exámenes están prácticamente sobre nosotras.-Observó Hermione.

-Sí, exactamente.-Respondió Luna bostezando.

-Escuchen, estuve indagando… creo que lo que se robaron de Gringotts es un artefacto mágico muy poderoso y muy oscuro. En todos los registros de artefactos relativamente comunes o poderosos no encontré alusiones a que alguno haya sido robado. Asumo que es otra cosa, y va a ser más difícil encontrar un registro.-Dijo Hermione.

-Eso es inquietante.-Comentó Emily.

-Lo voy a consultar con McGonagall.-Dicho esto, Hermione se adentró en el comedor.

Luna y Emily hicieron lo mismo, yendo cada una a su respectiva mesa. Emily se sentó al lado de Draco, que se encontraba desayunando normalmente. Al mirarla le vio las ojeras y la expresión de cansancio.

-¿Paseos nocturnos?-Preguntó el joven Malfoy.

-Sí… podría decirse que sí.-Contestó Emily.

Draco hizo un gesto afirmativo, sonriendo. Se imaginaba a lo que se refería, aunque estaba equivocado. Emily se rió entre dientes y le dio un suave codazo. Malfoy también se rió, pero no acotó nada.

Desde el otro extremo de la mesa Pansy observaba la situación, su cabeza hacía todo tipo de especulaciones que aumentaban su ira. Se levantó y salió del gran comedor empujando a los que se le cruzaban en el camino.

Durante el resto del mes, Emily y Luna continuaron sus incursiones nocturnas a la biblioteca cuatro veces por semana. Variaban los días, pero iban progresando en sus descubrimientos. Definitivamente estaban ante algo maligno e intrigante a la vez.

En paralelo, Harry y Ginny seguían saliendo juntos felizmente. Eso molestaba cada vez menos a Emily, pues su obsesión con De Vermis Mysteriis la estaba alejando de Harry. De hecho habían pasado dos semanas sin encontrarse después de pociones.

Fue así que efectivamente luego de la última clase, Harry le pidió a Emily que lo siguiera. Se dirigieron a su recoveco, donde Harry la tomó por la cintura y la miró a los ojos.

-Espero que no estés enojada, pero estoy haciendo lo posible por… ya sabes.-

-Está bien, no estoy enojada. Es sólo… la época, ¿no? Quizás me estoy dejando absorber por todo… esto.-Explicó Emily.

-Ya vamos a tener un verano para nosotros.-Dijo Harry.

Se acercó más a ella, y se besaron apasionadamente. Emily presionó su cuerpo contra el suyo, pero de alguna forma tenía que contenerse.

Los interrumpió el sonido de un carraspeo. Se les aceleró aún más el pulso, y al ver quién era se encontraron ante Neville.

-¿Conque así es, cierto? ¡No lo puedo creer!-Exclamó Neville, entre furioso y despechado.

-No, Neville, espera…-Dijo Harry.

-¡Espera a que se entere Ginny!-Replicó Neville.

-Neville, no lo hagas.-Pidió Harry.

Pero Neville no dijo nada. Se quedó unos instantes en silencio, pero luego reaccionó.

-¿Cuántos galeones vale mi silencio, Harry?-Preguntó Neville.

Emily no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Harry se mostró dubitativo.

-¿Cuánto quieres?-

Neville parecía un poco nervioso, evidentemente nunca antes había hecho algo similar.

-Pues… ¡cincuenta! ¡mensuales!-Demandó enérgicamente.

-Está bien, está bien. Los tendrás. Lárgate y no digas nada.-

Neville los miró con disgusto y se alejó corriendo. Emily y Harry salieron del recoveco, acomodándose la ropa sin mirarse.

-Mira, yo…-Empezó Emily, pero Harry la interrumpió.

-No digas nada. Dejemos esto aquí, luego hablaremos.-

Emily asintió. Antes de irse Harry le dio un beso. La situación había sido horrible, Emily deseaba que se la tragase la tierra. Se fue en dirección a la sala común de su casa, sentía que necesitaba un rato a solas.

Caminaba por los pasillos rápidamente, reviviendo una y otra vez aquella desafortunada situación. A metros del acceso a la sala común de su casa, vio una silueta de pie en el pasillo. Pronto distinguió que se trataba de Pansy, y tenía su varita en mano.

Había algunos estudiantes merodeando por ahí pero ninguno se detuvo a observar lo que estaba pasando.

-Pansy…-

La chica levantó su varita y apuntó. Emily reaccionó desenfundando, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida.

-¡Expelliarmus!-Exclamó Pansy.

El encantamiento fue efectivo. La varita de Emily salió despedida, quedando completamente desarmada. Empezó a retroceder, ya en ese momento algunos estudiantes se detenían a observar.

-¡Esto no es un duelo, Emily! ¡Expulso!-

El siguiente encantamiento la golpeó de lleno, lanzándola hacia una pared con mucha fuerza. Fue tan contundente el golpe que quedó mareada, casi al borde de desmayarse. Pansy iba a atacar nuevamente pero un par de estudiantes intervinieron.

En ese instante llegó el prefecto y su furia fue memorable. Hizo enviar a Emily a la enfermería, para discutir con ella luego. De momento mandó a Pansy a la sala común donde iba a tener una conversación disciplinaria.

Los testigos de lo sucedido no tardaron en hacer correr la voz por los pasillos. En cuanto se enteraron, los amigos de Emily fueron a visitarla.

Le informaron que sólo pasaría la noche allí. De todas maneras Emily sentía ganas de vomitar.

Cuando sus amigos se fueron hubo unos minutos donde la enfermería quedó completamente en silencio. Fue entonces que alguien ingresó a paso veloz. Era Ichabod.

-Vaya, no esperaba verte aquí…-Dijo Emily.

-Me enteré lo que pasó, es una pena.-

-Gracias. Estoy… bien.-

-Espero que sí. ¡Recupérate pronto!-

-Oye, sabes…-

La expresión de Ichabod pasó a ser de curiosidad.

-… no, nada. Disculpa, la cabeza me da vueltas.-Dijo Emily.

-No lo dudo, dicen que volaste unos metros hasta dar contra un muro. ¡Otros habrían quedado peor!-

-Probablemente…-

-Bueno, ahora sí debo retirarme. Espero que te mejores, quizás nos veamos nuevamente en la biblioteca.-

Ichabod se despidió, salió de la enfermería y volvió el silencio. Emily suspiró. Le gustaría poder juntar los pedazos de su vida y arreglar algo, pero probablemente le dolería.


	5. Luz de Luna

**NA: Hola! Gracias a quienes continúan leyéndome por su apoyo, perdón por no haber actualizado antes, tuve que viajar y me tomó algunas horas. Pero ya estoy en tierra firme y seguiré subiendo capis!**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Luz de Luna**

Habían pasado varios días desde su internación, la reprimenda del prefecto y ya se encontraba ante los temidos exámenes. Era estresante en sí, pero Emily seguía más preocupada por las revelaciones encontradas en aquel extraño libro. Seres más allá del plano terrenal, manipulando los órdenes de la vida con quién sabe qué propósitos. Imposible de entender y de abarcar el pensamiento de entidades eternas.

Efectivamente existían. No se imaginaba que serían de esa manera. Para Luna era algo sumamente enriquecedor e interesante, y lo empezó a vincular con esas extrañas sensaciones que le dejaban las noches de sueño.

Tras aprobar por muy poco, y quizás una improbable piedad de Snape, Emily regresó a la sala común después de su examen de pociones. Se hundió en uno de los sillones dejando su mente en blanco. Tenía unas ojeras bastante pronunciadas, y empezaba a evidenciar un cierto aspecto demacrado.

Unos minutos después llegó Draco, que al verla se acercó y se ubicó a su lado.

-Parece que los exámenes te están maltratando.-Observó el chico.

-Sí, no te imaginas…-

-Oye, quiero contarte un secreto. Llevo ya un tiempo con esto, y me siento culpable. Intenté contarle a Crabbe pero no parecía muy interesado…-Dijo Draco.

-Puedes confiar en mí.-Contestó Emily esbozando una sonrisa.

-Bien…-

Draco se mordió el labio, y se acercó a ella. En un sigiloso susurro dijo:

-Estoy saliendo con Ginny.-

Emily sintió que se atragantó con algo. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa pero luego trató de disimular su reacción.

-Y es difícil llevar una relación así, no sé qué hacer.-Continuó Draco.

-Te entiendo…-Murmuró Emily.

-Creo que ella quiere terminar con Harry.-Agregó Draco.

-Pensaba que eran una pareja feliz.-Comentó Emily con un tono irónico.

Draco se rió entre dientes. Meneó la cabeza, sonriendo.

-No me dijo nada, pero la presión parece venir de Ron.-

-Vaya…-

-Sí, creo que él los obliga a estar juntos.-Especuló Draco.

-Pues… tienen que resolverlo ellos. Ginny debería hablar con él.-Dijo Emily.

-Eso le dije, pero es complicado… en fin, me siento mejor habiéndoselo dicho a alguien. Espero que esto se resuelva pronto.-

-Sí…-Dijo Emily haciendo un gesto afirmativo.

Draco le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue hacia su dormitorio. Emily se quedó allí, esperando que llegase la noche.

Una vez más, tras la cena y con los pasillos parcialmente despejados, volvieron a ingresar en la biblioteca. Se ocultaron en el recoveco, y continuaron leyendo a la vez que trataban de traducir y descifrar los contenidos de ese libro. Era extrañamente fascinante, les producía un magnetismo irracional que las llevaba a adentrarse más y más en sus blasfemos pasajes. "Nyarlathotep" fue un nombre que Emily vio varias veces, fue como si alguna energía extraña la invadiese una vez que esa palabra se grabó en su mente.

Luego de la primera hora decidieron descansar un poco. Emily apagó su varita, quedando todo a oscuras. Una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra podían distinguir un poco mejor, en parte gracias a la luz de la luna que ingresaba en la biblioteca y se reflejaba un poco en la sección prohibida.

-Me pregunto si estas deidades nos estarán observando en estos momentos.-Comentó Luna.

-No lo sé, todo esto es tan extraño.-Respondió Emily y suspiró.

-Es lo más fascinante que me pasó en todos estos meses. Me alegro de que hayamos descubierto esto.-Dijo Luna.

-Lo mismo digo.-Coincidió Emily.

Estaba sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Luna solía estar a su lado guardando cierta distancia, pero empezó a sentir que se apegaba a su brazo izquierdo.

Poco a poco se fue ubicando cada vez más contra su cuerpo, hasta que sintió su respiración sobre su cuello.

-Luna, ¿qué estás haciendo?-Preguntó Emily, alejando un poco la cabeza.

No obtuvo respuesta, más bien ella emitió una risita entre dientes. Ya prácticamente la tenía encima.

-Luna, no…-

Su amiga le dio un delicado beso en los labios, que al principio Emily intentó resistir pero se dejó llevar. Se besaron unos instantes, para luego separarse con los corazones acelerados.

Tomó un poco de aire entre jadeos antes de hablar, mientras se incorporaba.

-Luna… ¿qué fue eso…?-

-Emily… deja de dudar tanto.-Le dijo Luna en un tono burlón seguido por una risita.

-Es que esto fue… inesperado…-Murmuró Emily, sonriendo.

-Perdona, fui impulsiva, no quería…-Dijo Luna, de pronto como si quisiera disculparse.

-Está bien.-Interrumpió Emily.

Luna suspiró, aliviada. Emily apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Sabes, todo este tiempo y lo que descubrimos aquí… me alegra que estemos juntas.-Las palabras de Luna fueron suaves y sonaban sinceras.

-Cuando estamos aquí siento como si… como si nos fuéramos del mundo.-Susurró Emily.

Se quedaron un largo rato en la oscuridad, hasta que retomaron el asunto del libro. Con aquellas escapadas a la biblioteca habían estrechado sus lazos, aunque en principio haya sido sobre un secreto tan oscuro. ¿Cuánto más podrían mantenerlo así?

Al terminar con las páginas de esa noche, emprendieron el cuidadoso regreso a sus dormitorios. Antes de partir caminos se despidieron con un beso, prometiéndose una nueva incursión nocturna al día siguiente.


	6. Rumores de Hogsmeade

**Capítulo 6**

 **Rumores de Hogsmeade**

Durante la semana siguiente Emily y Luna hicieron varias incursiones nocturnas donde fueron desatando cada vez más sus pasiones. Al mismo tiempo que sentían una atracción progresivamente más intensa, los descubrimientos perturbadores que hacían en las páginas del libro iban en aumento. Se preguntaban por qué Hogwarts tendría algo así en su biblioteca.

Un día decidieron ir a Hogsmeade tras conseguir las autorizaciones. En principio iban a ir Emily y Luna, pero terminaron integrando al resto del grupo. Por lo que se sumaron Harry, Ginny, Neville, Ron y Draco.

El viaje no fue muy largo pero por alguna razón se respiraba cierta tensión en el ambiente.

Hogsmeade estaba tan pintoresco como siempre. Aquel día tenía mucha actividad en las calles y negocios, ya que además habían ido otros grupos de estudiantes. Fueron a Las Tres Escobas donde bebieron unas cervezas, y luego se fueron dispersando. Harry, Ginny y Draco se dirigieron a Honeydukes para comprar golosinas, pero el lugar estaba repleto por lo que tendrían que esperar un buen rato.

Neville observaba a Emily a la distancia, y luego también se encaminó a Honeydukes. Tenía un aspecto sombrío, parecía estarlos vigilando con una incómoda mirada penetrante.

Ron y Luna se fueron por otro lado, así que Emily se quedó deambulando por las calles del pueblito. Mientras caminaba distraídamente, vio algo en una callejuela que le llamó la atención. En el segundo en que giró la cabeza para verlo se chocó contra alguien y casi caen al suelo. Era Ichabod, que se acomodó la túnica riéndose tontamente.

-¡Disculpa! Estaba distraída.-Se lamentó Emily.

-No hay problema, al menos no nos caímos. Hubiésemos quedado como idiotas.-Dijo Ichabod sonriendo.

-Sí, ya lo creo.-Coincidió Emily.

Al otro lado de la calle veían Cabeza de Puerco. Aquel sombrío y deteriorado lugar atraía algunos clientes raros, y ese día parecía tener cierta concurrencia.

-¿Alguna vez entraste a ese lugar?-Preguntó Ichabod.

-No, no me gusta cómo se ve.-Respondió Emily mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Pues escuché algunas cosas. Alguien me dijo que hacen experimentos en el sótano.-Dijo Ichabod.

-¿Pociones?-

-Sí, algo así. Me dijeron que si vas a la barra y pides "sangre de unicornio" te dejan pasar, como una contraseña.-

-Vaya. Cuánto secretismo.-Comentó Emily.

-Snape debe comprar materiales ahí.-

-Cuando tenga algún momento a lo mejor pase.-Dijo Emily bromeando.

-Si lo haces, luego cuéntame qué viste.-Agregó Ichabod siguiendo la corriente.

Tras la conversación Ichabod aseguró que tenía que irse, por lo que se despidieron. Emily empezó a caminar en dirección a la callejuela que había visto previamente. Al acercarse distinguió que lo que estaba en el suelo era una lechuza muerta.

De plumas marrones, parecía tener un aspecto bastante cuidado. Pero yacía inmóvil en el suelo con algo amarrado a una de sus patitas. Emily se agachó y comprobó que era una carta.

Le quitó el hilo y así como estaba la guardó en uno de sus bolsillos. Se alejó rápidamente porque le daba pena ver a esa lechuza así, pero tampoco quería levantarla para llevarla a otro lado. No pretendía arriesgarse a que su dueño esté cerca y se genere un mal entendido.

A poco de emprender el camino de regreso una vez que cayó la tarde, Emily se mantuvo a cierta distancia de Harry y Ginny cuando se tomaban de la mano. Al mirar a un costado vio a Neville observando. Cuando hicieron contacto visual, él esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. Emily desvió la mirada rápidamente.


	7. La carta del Auror

**NA: Gracias por continuar leyendo, este capítulo es cortito pero los proximos serán más largos! GET READY**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **La carta del Auror**

Aquella noche no tenían acordada una visita a la biblioteca, por lo que Emily se quedó en la sala común esperando a que todos se vayan a dormir.

Poco a poco los alumnos se fueron yendo. Ella se acercó a una mesa, sacó la carta y la desplegó con cuidado. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a quién estaba dirigida.

" _Estimado Albus._

 _Escribo esta carta para ponerlo en conocimiento de ciertas actividades inusuales que hemos detectado recientemente en Hogsmeade, y pensamos que puedan significar un peligro para el colegio._

 _A principios de año recibimos un reporte indicando que posiblemente había mortífagos ocultos en Hogsmeade como parte de un plan de Voldemort para atacar Hogwarts. Lo investigamos pero sólo descubrimos que dos mortífagos visitaban el pueblo con frecuencia y nunca se quedaban. Observamos que siempre iban a Cabeza de Puerco, un lugar donde sabemos que suelen ocurrir sórdidas transacciones._

 _Enviamos a Tonks para que se infiltre allí cambiando su aspecto. Lo logró, y nos trajo algunas revelaciones alarmantes._

 _Parece que esos mortífagos estaban realizando intercambios de materiales prohibidos con un grupo de magos que operan allí. De acuerdo a lo que nos dijo Tonks parece que están trabajando en "portales". No nos dio muchos más detalles al respecto._

 _Hace una semana que Tonks no se reporta y eso empieza a preocuparme. Lo último que dijo fue que percibía una energía extraña de parte de uno de los magos allí presentes, pero que no era ningún mortífago conocido. Aparentemente la fuente de esa energía es el objeto que robaron en Gringotts, y siendo así usted sabe del peligro en el que se encuentra el colegio._

 _Si Tonks no se reporta en otra semana asumiremos que está muerta y prepararemos un escuadrón para desmantelar ese lugar. De momento le pedimos que limite las visitas a Hogsmeade, y si tenemos que intervenir se lo notificaremos con anticipación._

 _Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt._ "

Emily respiró hondo. Tenía que llevarle la carta a Dumbledore, pero a esas alturas de la noche se arriesgaba a no encontrarlo. Lo haría a primera hora de la mañana, sin perder ni un minuto.

Se fue a dormir pensando en lo que había leído… y las palabras de Ichabod. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Aquella noche sintió algo en el estómago que le provocó náuseas.


	8. Tiempos Oscuros

**Capítulo 8**

 **Tiempos Oscuros**

Dumbledore no apareció en el gran comedor aquella mañana, por lo que Emily fue directamente a su oficina pero frente a la puerta se encontró al profesor Lupin.

-Profesor, necesito ver a Dumbledore.-Pidió Emily.

-El director está muy ocupado en este momento. De hecho tengo una reunión con él en unos minutos.-Explicó Lupin.

-Pero es urgente…-

-¿Qué puede ser tan urgente?-Preguntó Lupin arqueando una ceja.

Emily se quedó en silencio. Sacó la carta plegada de su bolsillo y se la dio a Lupin.

-Cuando vea a Dumbledore dele esto, por favor.-

Lupin se mostró un poco dudoso, pero tomó la carta y la guardó en el interior de su saco. Luego miró a Emily como si sospechara algo.

-Gracias.-Dijo Emily mientras empezaba a alejarse.

-Se la haré llegar, no te preocupes.-Ni bien dijo eso, la puerta de la oficina se abrió y Lupin ingresó.

Emily siguió su camino hasta el vestíbulo donde se encontró con Luna. Le contó sobre la carta y lo que se había enterado. Luna parecía intrigada, y acordaron que podrían intentar ir allí a descubrir qué estaba pasando. Podían decir que estaba en sus intenciones ayudar a Dumbledore, pero en el fondo sentían una mayor curiosidad por saber qué pasaba ahí, especialmente si algunos mortífagos se movían con cierta libertad a poca distancia de Hogwarts.

Fueron juntas a la biblioteca pensando en aquello de los "portales". Había algunos estudiantes allí, entre ellos Hermione intentando convencer a la bibliotecaria de que la deje ingresar a la sección prohibida.

Emily y Luna empezaron a revisar las estanterías pero no parecía haber nada sobre portales. Hallaron un libro sobre la historia del concepto de portal y poco más. Los otros que hablaban del tema generalmente lo hacían desde una postura que negaba la existencia efectiva de algo así… "un portal a otra dimensión".

-Podríamos ir a Hogsmeade esta noche.-Sugirió Luna en voz baja.

-¿Segura?-Preguntó Emily.

-Por ahora no hay mucha seguridad, podemos salir por alguno de los accesos laterales e ir a pie. Llevemos las varitas, por las dudas.-Explicó Luna.

-Suena bien… estoy contigo.-

Sin haber tenido ninguna suerte con los libros salieron de la biblioteca conversando un poco acerca de los "sueños" que creían estar teniendo. Nada concreto, pero al día siguiente les dejaba un gran malestar físico y emocional. A Emily le preocupaba bastante, pensaba que quizás estaba bajo algún tipo de hechizo. Pero Luna opinaba que probablemente encontrarían la respuesta en De Vermis Mysteriis.

-Pienso que es algo ajeno a la magia que conocemos.-Sentenció Luna.

Emily se quedó pensativa. Implicaba entrar en un terreno más allá de lo desconocido, pero aunque le daba un poco de miedo sentía cierto impulso a hacerlo. No podía racionalizar por qué, simplemente se disponía a seguirlo.

* * *

 **NA: Sí, ha sido otro capítulo cortito! Poco a poco se irán revelando estos misterios y más, estén atentos/as y gracias por leer!**


	9. Visita Nocturna a Hogsmeade

**NA: Ahora sí uno más largo! Estoy tomando otro vuelo ahora mismo así que puede que tarde en actualizar pero les prometo que volveré!**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Visita Nocturna a Hogsmeade**

Cuando parecía que la mayoría de los alumnos estaban en sus dormitorios, Emily y Luna salieron de sus respectivas casas para encontrarse en el punto donde lo hacían habitualmente. Vestían de manera casual pero con predominancia de colores oscuros para camuflarse en la noche.

Esta vez en lugar de ir a la biblioteca se dirigieron a uno de los sectores laterales de la planta baja donde sabían que existían algunas puertas al exterior, por donde Filch sacaba cosas inservibles o metía leña en el castillo.

Se movieron por los pasillos sin problemas, en ocasiones incluso les pareció percibir que había otros alumnos deambulando por ahí. Filch y su gata no eran suficientes para cubrir todo el castillo…

Llegaron a una de esas despensas, ingresaron abriendo la puerta con el hechizo alohomora. Allí había algunos muebles rotos, y otra puerta. Aquella daba al exterior, por lo que una vez fuera empezaron a correr hacia el camino que llevaba a Hogsmeade.

En cuanto se alejaron lo suficiente del castillo, frenaron para tomar aire entre jadeos. Se rieron nerviosamente y empezaron a caminar por el sendero a la luz de la luna.

Sólo escuchaban sus pasos, los crujidos de las ramas y algunos búhos ululando. Por unos instantes se tomaron de la mano, mientras una suave brisa las envolvía en su camino.

-Me gusta estar a tu lado.-Dijo Emily, dándole calidez a cada palabra.

Luna sonrió.

-A mí también.-

Se miraron un instante, sonrientes. Sus rostros se acercaron y se besaron suavemente, sintiendo como si se abstrajeran del mundo. Era la primera vez que podían hacer eso en un lugar que no fuera la biblioteca, por lo que para Emily fue un momento mágico.

A medida que se acercaban a Hogsmeade se soltaron las manos, y se adentraron en el pequeño pueblo. Era muy tarde, pero algunos negocios continuaban abiertos ya que seguía habiendo ciudadanos comprando cosas así como turistas a los que querían sacarles hasta el último galeón.

Fueron hasta la taberna Cabeza de Puerco que estaba abierta, con una cantidad de clientes que si bien no era desbordante al menos mantenía un puñado de mesas llenas.

En la barra había un sujeto de mediana edad que parecía aburrido. En cuanto las vio entrar las miró con disgusto.

Antes de que pudieran decir nada, el empleado hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

-No sirvo bebidas a menores a esta hora.-

-No somos menores.-Espetó Luna.

Emily apoyó los codos sobre la barra y se inclinó hacia adelante, para susurrar:

-Y queremos sangre de unicornio.-

El empleado miró a ambos lados como si temiera que alguien hubiese escuchado. Frunció el ceño y también empezó a susurrar.

-¿Cómo saben…? Oh, mierda. ¿Son de Hogwarts?-

Ellas asintieron con la cabeza. El hombre se pasó una mano por la cabeza, haciendo gestos de frustración.

-¿Las manda Snape? Cómo lo maldigo. Debería venir a buscar sus ingredientes él mismo, no mandar estudiantes. En fin…-

Luna y Emily intercambiaron una mirada fugazmente. El empleado les indicó una puerta al costado de la barra mientras se acercaba sacando una llave.

-Esto debería ser rápido. Supongo que saben lo que tienen que llevar.-Dijo el empleado.

-También vinimos por los portales.-Susurró Emily.

Pero eso alteró aún más al empleado que se frenó en seco. Una expresión de fastidio le cruzó el rostro.

-¡Eso es secreto! No lo digan aquí.-Masculló entre dientes.

-Disculpe…-Murmuró Emily.

-No creo que ustedes vengan a hacer la inspección, pero con lo relajados que están todos últimamente no me sorprendería. Cuánta falta de seriedad tiene esta gente.-Se quejó el empleado mientras abría la puerta.

Les indicó el camino escaleras abajo, y que hablen con los que estaban allí. Ellas bajaron cautelosamente por una especie de túnel estrecho, hasta un espacio en el que había un par de mesas, estanterías con ingredientes para pociones, libros y frascos con contenidos indescifrables, y un par de magos.

Dos estaban encapuchados en sus túnicas negras ubicados en una mesa intercambiando sobres. El otro estaba de pie, al lado de una puerta.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué las trae por aquí?-Preguntó el mercader.

-Los portales. Snape nos envió.-Dijo Emily.

Luna hizo un gesto afirmativo. Los encapuchados las miraron fugazmente y volvieron a lo suyo. El mercader se quedó helado.

-¿Cómo? ¿Snape? Joder. Esto… no me dijo que enviaría a alguien…-

-Puede ir a despertarlo ahora para preguntarle.-Le dijo Luna. Luego agregó.-No creo que le vaya a gustar que lo despierten por algo como esto.-

-Claro que no… si él da las instrucciones… pero me gustaría que hable estas cosas conmigo antes de mandarme sorpresas. Háganselo saber.-Respondió, molesto.

Abrió la puerta y un intenso frío invadió la pequeña habitación.

-Sigan el camino. No sé por qué Snape las habrá mandado, quizás les está haciendo una prueba.-Dijo el mercader.

Ellas no dijeron nada, pero lo miraron con intriga.

-Van a ver cosas desagradables allí.-Agregó el hombre.

En cuanto ingresaron la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas. Hacía frío, el túnel estaba iluminado por algunas antorchas y parecía ser relativamente largo.

Se tomaron de las manos en cuanto emprendieron el camino. En su cabeza Emily atinó a plantearse que quizás meterse allí había sido una mala idea, pero espantó ese pensamiento rápidamente. No podía acobardarse ahora. Ya estaban demasiado adentro del asunto.

Caminaron en silencio un largo trecho, y empezaron a extrañarse cuando notaron que la caverna daba paso a un pasillo con suelo, paredes y techo de metal. Unos metros más adelante vieron una pesada puerta de acero, y un sujeto encapuchado a su lado.

-¡Alto!-Ordenó la figura.

Ellas se frenaron y se soltaron las manos. El encapuchado se acercó con su varita en mano.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-Preguntó de forma amenazante.

-Venimos a ver los portales. Severus Snape nos envió.-Respondió Emily con un temblor en la voz.

El encapuchado se cruzó de brazos.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

-¡Venimos de Hogwarts! Severus Snape es nuestro profesor.-Dijo Luna.

-No me habían informado de esto… esperen.-

Mientras ellas se mantenían de pie temblando el guardia abrió la puerta con un movimiento de su varita, e ingresó. Parecía que hablaba con alguien, y momentos después llegó acompañado por una mujer que vestía una túnica idéntica pero no iba encapuchada. Su rostro tenía rasgos afilados y llevaba su cabello rubio recogido.

-Dicen que Severus Snape de Hogwarts las envió…-Explicó el encapuchado a la mujer mientras se acercaban a las chicas.

-Yo me ocupo.-Contestó la mujer.

El encapuchado quedó atrás, cerca de la puerta. La mujer se acercó a las chicas y las escudriñó con desconfianza.

-¿Severus Snape les encomendó venir hasta aquí… a qué, exactamente?-Preguntó haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-Quiere saber si los portales funcionan.-Respondió Luna rápidamente.

-No creo que…-

La mujer fue interrumpida por alguien que habló desde el umbral de la puerta. Un hombre de cabello corto, anteojos redondos y un pequeño bigote.

-¡Helga! ¿Qué es toda esta conversación? ¿Por qué siguen nuestras invitadas en este frío túnel?-Dijo en un tono duro. Su acento también era extraño.

La mujer se giró para responder pero no dijo nada. El encapuchado hizo un gesto para que se acercaran.

Notaron que a diferencia de los demás el hombre no llevaba una túnica, sino una especie de uniforme militar negro.

-Vienen de Hogwarts, algo no está bien en esto…-Murmuró Helga.

-Pero si están aquí es que saben algo. O alguien sabe algo.-Respondió el hombre con un tono _demasiado_ amistoso.

En parte Emily empezaba a arrepentirse de haber ido hasta allí. Algo le parecía sumamente fuera de lugar, pero a la vez le ganaba la curiosidad.

Cuando Helga ingresó, Emily y Luna se acercaron al umbral. El encapuchado pidió que le entreguen las varitas, asegurando que luego se las devolvería.

-Sólo es una rutina.-Agregó.

Sin muchas opciones entregaron las varitas. Ahora tenían frente a ellas a ese sujeto que las observaba con cierta expresión de curiosidad. Les tendió la mano mientras se presentaba.

-Heinrich Himmler, señoritas. Espero que disfruten su visita.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Le estrecharon la mano e ingresaron. El lugar era radicalmente diferente a todo lo que habían visto antes, parecía un búnker. Había algunos pasillos y puertas, pero lo siguieron por un corredor hasta una sala amplia donde había algunas máquinas emitiendo pequeños haces de colores. En una mesa vieron una varita, algunos instrumentos extraños y una caja de metal cerrada con un candado.

-Si no estudiaron historia muggle quizás nunca escucharon de mí.-Dijo Himmler.

Helga ingresó en la sala, de pronto parecía tener una expresión extraña. Emily no podía descifrarla, pero parecía como si la presencia de ella y Luna la hubiese alarmado.

En el lugar se encontraban otros sujetos trabajando en las máquinas. Algunos vestían túnicas negras, otros ropas más parecidas a las de científicos.

-Es irónico, ¿verdad? Soy un mago que está a punto de hacer historia y sin embargo sólo figuro en libros muggles.-Continuó Himmler, manifestando cierta decepción.

Se daban cuenta que el tipo era tan narcisista que tiraba anzuelos para que le pregunten su historia. Obviamente era el que dirigía el lugar, por lo que le siguieron la corriente.

-Claro… ¿y entonces cómo se dio algo así? Ser un mago y estar en los libros muggles…-

-¿Cómo era tu nombre, querida?-Preguntó a su vez el hombre.

-Soy Luna.-

-Luna. Bueno… son los caprichos de la historia. Les contaré, y luego hablaremos de los portales.-

Caminaron hasta una especie de espejo que había entre dos máquinas. Varios colores se mezclaban allí y se movían de forma aleatoria. Himmler se dio vuelta para verlas de frente.

Helga se acercó disimuladamente, a la vez que un hombre rubio con ropa de científico hacía lo mismo.

Himmler se aclaró la garganta.


	10. El Legado del Tercer Reich - Parte 1

**NA: Nuevo capi! que lo disfruten!**

 **Capítulo 10**

 **El Legado del Tercer Reich – Primera Parte**

Soy un mago de pura sangre, hice todos mis estudios en Alemania y al terminarlos decidí que no quería quedarme en el mundo mágico. A principios del siglo XX se estaban dando hechos sin precedentes, como la Gran Guerra que terminó con los imperios y los movimientos de masas. Fue en ese momento que pensé que podía ser posible para un selecto grupo de magos controlar no sólo la política mágica de su país, sino el Estado en su totalidad. Nos ubicaría a los magos en nuestro merecido estrato superior por sobre los muggles, sería como volver a los tiempos en que no había una mascarada para ocultar nuestra existencia.

Hice mi carrera en el NSDAP hasta llegar a los puestos más altos, abriéndome paso con tácticas de cualquier tipo. En paralelo profundicé mis estudios en las Artes Oscuras, llegando a algunos descubrimientos sumamente interesantes. De haber actuado con mayor anticipación, hubiese podido cambiar el curso de la guerra…

Con el permiso del Führer pude establecer una División Paranormal en las SS. A fines de los '30s hicimos algunas investigaciones que nos llevaron a confirmar la existencia del libro de Abdul Alhazred… el Necronomicón.

Aprovechamos la guerra en el norte de África para enviar algunas expediciones. Fueron un total de cuatro, camufladas entre el Afrika Korps. Sin embargo cuando los Aliados empezaron a conseguir victorias perdimos contacto con las expediciones.

En Alemania las cosas no iban bien. Supe de varios conspiradores que planearon eventualmente atentados contra el Führer, así como buena parte de la comunidad mágica empezó a retirarse a otros países.

Pero para mi sorpresa, a fines de 1944 una de las expediciones pudo contactarse. Habían encontrado el libro… volaron por sobre territorios perdidos hasta aterrizar a duras penas en Dresden. Rápidamente los encontramos y nos fuimos hacia el norte.

Era tarde para intentar utilizar el libro. Los soviéticos no paraban de avanzar al igual que los Aliados, la guerra ya estaba perdida.

En 1945 me contacté con algunos magos de Suecia que ayudaron a comunicarme con magos ingleses. Sí, les solicité asilo. Pero en realidad lo que los tentó a ayudarme fue que les revelé que el Necronomicón existía y lo tenía en mi poder.

De alguna forma tenía que falsear mi muerte. Este plan ya estaba en marcha desde 1943 como una medida de seguridad, por lo que a uno de mis colaboradores le dejé una buena cantidad de poción multijugos para que tome mi lugar.

Inventamos una propuesta de rendición para Churchill, y luego al que encontraron fue a mi doble. Hizo lo que tenía que hacer suicidándose ante sus ojos. No sé qué hicieron luego, pero la historia oficial de mi muerte es incuestionable.

El problema fue que a mi llegada junto a algunos colaboradores, los magos ingleses tomaron el Necronomicón y lo ocultaron en Gringotts.

Me trajeron a este búnker, abandonado por la RAF y tuve que vivir el resto del siglo a base de sangre de unicornio, encantamientos para no debilitarme y eventualmente… luego de un incidente en Hogwarts, le compré a Flamel su piedra filosofal. El alquimista quería deshacerse de ella a toda costa, así que le terminé haciendo un favor.

Durante todas estas décadas estuve investigando sobre portales dimensionales. Están bastante ligados a las Artes Oscuras, por lo que no me resultó tan extraño pese a su complejidad. Empecé a trabajar en ello logrando reunir a un grupo de magos creyentes.

Verdaderos creyentes de que no tenemos que ocultarnos de los muggles, sino gobernarlos. Los portales podrían ser muy útiles para esto.

Casi lo olvido… sí, mi tropa estuvo detrás del asalto a Gringotts. A partir de los '60s me dediqué a rastrear e interrogar a aquellos magos que me habían recibido en 1945. Uno a uno los fui cazando, hasta que el último reveló dónde estaba mi libro. Lo había guardado en su propia bóveda, pero lo forcé a que me dijera todas las medidas de seguridad que le había puesto. Años después el robo fue un éxito.

Y ahora… estamos cerca del éxito. El libro tiene bastante potencial para servir a mis intereses, y los portales necesitan un poco más de trabajo antes de empezar a funcionar satisfactoriamente.

Voldemort está de acuerdo en forjar una alianza. Él se ocupará del mundo mágico y de expandir sus dominios, y yo me encargaré de someter a todos los muggles alrededor del planeta.


	11. El Legado del Tercer Reich - Parte 2

**Capítulo 11**

 **El Legado del Tercer Reich – Segunda Parte**

Una vez que Himmler terminó su exposición, Emily y Luna se quedaron heladas.

-Sí, sabíamos de las guerras y tal… sin tantos detalles, claro.-Mencionó Luna.

-Es entendible. Ahora bien, ¿cómo llegaron aquí, exactamente?-Preguntó Himmler.

De acuerdo a su historia, parecía tener métodos para arrancarle la verdad a la gente. Emily pensó rápido. Podían mentir y jugar sus chances, o arriesgarse a que las fuercen a admitir la existencia de la carta y revelar que una había Aurora infiltrada. Ninguna opción era inofensiva…

-Por el profesor Snape…-Contestó Emily.

-Severus Snape.-Agregó Luna.

Himmler se cruzó de brazos, pensativo. Caminó hasta el centro de la sala y ordenó que todos dejen sus tareas para escucharlo. Mientras los presentes acataban, Himmler desenfundó su varita: tenía un mango plateado con una calavera similar a la que llevaba uno de los presentes en una gorra militar.

-¿Quién es este "Severus Snape" del que tanto escucho hablar? No recuerdo haber dejado entrar a ningún profesor de Hogwarts a este búnker.-Expresó Himmler en un tono de fastidio.

Varios de los presentes se miraron entre sí. En ese momento Emily se dio cuenta del error que había cometido.

-Dado que ningún Severus Snape estuvo aquí alguna vez, asumo que tenemos una filtración.-Continuó Himmler.

Una tensión se apoderó del ambiente. Himmler pasaba su mirada de uno en uno, como si pudiera detectar la mentira.

-Vamos a hacer inspecciones estos días. Cualquier traidor que encontremos será ejecutado en el acto… excepto los que se entreguen. Y si colaboran, seguramente seré más benévolo.-

Dicho esto les ordenó que vuelvan a sus tareas. Guardó la varita mientras se acercaba a las chicas.

-Me doy cuenta que llegaron aquí sin tener muy claro qué está pasando.-Dijo en un falso tono amistoso como si se disculpara. Acto seguido le hizo un gesto a Helga con la mano.

La mujer se acercó rápidamente.

-No se asusten, no las voy a interrogar. Vamos a hacer otra cosa, que además me asegurará de que este profesor no se enterará nada si es que las mandó para espiar… aprovechándose de su ingenuidad.-Explicó Himmler.

Luna y Emily no dijeron nada. La situación era bastante tensa, estaban en un punto en el que no sabían qué decir.

-Un Juramento Inquebrantable. Y tú Helga, serás nuestra testigo.-Dijo Himmler.

A cada una le hizo jurar que no revelarían bajo ningún concepto absolutamente nada de lo que vieron esa noche. Helga consolidó los juramentos, y dejaron claras las consecuencias de romperlo.

-Es una pena… pero si el búnker está comprometido, no puedo tomar riesgos.-Se disculpó Himmler nuevamente.

-No diremos nada…-Murmuró Luna.

-Cuento con ello. Y que eventualmente regresarán. Reflexionen sobre todo lo que dije, verán que tengo razón.-Dijo Himmler.

Luego de eso miró su reloj. Parecía ser tarde, porque les dio por terminada la visita. Las escoltó por el camino de regreso junto a Helga, mientras seguía hablando del futuro que tenía en mente.

Poco antes de llegar a la recepción le cortó el paso el científico rubio de ojos azules que se había acercado a escuchar su historia previamente.

-¿Qué pasa, Herbert?-Preguntó Himmler.

-Creo que lo conseguí. El suero es un éxito… necesito ir cuanto antes a Londres para poder probarlo.-Dijo el científico con un notable entusiasmo.

-Luego de las inspecciones.-Himmler fue tajante. Pero para el científico fue una respuesta aceptable. Hizo un gesto afirmativo y se fue con una sonrisa triunfal.

Siguieron el camino hasta la recepción donde el encapuchado les devolvió las varitas. Himmler se despidió extendiendo su brazo derecho, y poco después la puerta se cerró. El encapuchado tomó su puesto, se quedó inmóvil como esperando que se vayan.

Luna y Emily empezaron a caminar lentamente. Una sensación escalofriante recorría sus cuerpos tras lo que habían visto. Emily hubiese preferido que le apliquen un hechizo desmemorizante, pero sabía que la decisión del Juramento Inquebrantable era mucho más macabra.

Sintió que la temblorosa mano de Luna se aferraba a la suya. No dijeron nada en todo el trayecto hasta el exterior.

Para cuando salieron de la taberna vieron que el cielo estaba aclarándose, era poco antes del amanecer. Tenían que llegar al castillo cuanto antes.

Habían visto una horripilante mezcla de magia y tecnología al servicio de un megalómano… aliado con Voldemort, nada más y nada menos. Sin embargo no podían decir nada.

-Hay que hacer algo…-Dijo Luna.

-Temo haber metido en esto a Snape… y que descubran a la Aurora…-Emily habló casi en un hilo de voz.

-Yo también mencioné a Snape, pero no creo que hagan nada contra él. En cuanto a la Aurora…-

Emily tragó saliva mientras la angustia se apoderaba de ella. Podría recurrir a Dumbledore… pero sería inútil. El juramento era una amenaza permanente.

Luna la aferró con fuerza.

-Lo vamos a resolver.-Dijo con firmeza.


	12. La Carta de la Aurora

Capítulo 12

La Carta de la Aurora

Kingsley vestía su atuendo habitual, se encontraba absorto en su oficina ordenando unos pergaminos cuando una lechuza se posó sobre la mesa. Traía una carta consigo.

La desplegó e inmediatamente reconoció la letra de Nymphadora. Se sentó, y leyó atentamente.

" _A Royal._

 _Espero que esta carta llegue a tiempo. Lamento no haberme reportado antes, es que están sucediendo cosas muy extrañas aquí y la paranoia de los que están a cargo aumenta a cada hora._

 _Pero hay algo urgente. Ayer llegaron dos chicas diciendo ser alumnas de Hogwarts, enviadas por Severus Snape a ver los portales. ¿Cómo sabe Snape de esto, si es que es así?_

 _Dumbledore debe ser advertido, el colegio ya no es seguro. Sugiero atacar el búnker cuanto antes, no vale la pena esperar a que llegue Voldemort. El asunto de los portales y otros proyectos están en etapas muy avanzadas, cerca de su finalización. Si no actuamos ahora vamos a perder la mejor oportunidad que tendremos._

 _A su vez recomiendo aumentar la seguridad en Londres. En los próximos días el Dr. Herbert West se estará trasladando a la ciudad, posiblemente con una escolta. Hay que detenerlo en cuanto toque suelo londinense._

 _Van a realizar inspecciones aquí debido a que sospechan que puede haber uno o más infiltrados. Probablemente hagan interrogatorios, así que haré todo lo posible para evitar revelar mi identidad. Si no me reporto en tres días, ataquen._

 _Si consigo pasar la inspección, sería conveniente esperar a que terminen para que se retiren West y su escolta. Menos gente que enfrentar aquí._

 _Eso es todo._ "

Kingsley dejó la carta a un lado, se quedó pensativo con la mirada fija en la nada. Se levantó, agarró la carta y salió de su oficina. Tenía que empezar a correr la voz entre los Aurores cuanto antes.


	13. Más allá de la Locura

**NA: ¡Aquí estoy con otro capitulo!**

 **Capítulo 13**

 **Más Allá de la Locura**

Una sensación incómoda la acompañaba aquella mañana. Emily hizo su camino hacia el gran comedor, notando cierta conmoción entre los alumnos. En eso Draco le salió al paso con una expresión de alarma.

-¡Draco! ¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Emily.

-Dicen que la profesora de astronomía se suicidó… hoy temprano la encontraron colgada en su torre…-Explicó el joven.

Emily sintió una punzada en el estómago. No podía creerlo, pero además algo le generaba una sensación repulsiva. Empezó a sentir un leve dolor de cabeza.

-Vamos, Dumbledore va a hablar en el comedor. Dicen que nos mandarían a todos a casa…-Continuó Draco.

Fueron a paso acelerado hasta su mesa, y efectivamente Dumbledore estaba allí junto a varios profesores. Todos los alumnos se ubicaron en sus lugares, montones de murmullos llenaban el lugar. Dumbledore pidió silencio y se puso de pie, usó su varita para amplificar su voz.

-Alumnos… ha pasado algo terrible, y supongo que muchos de ustedes ya lo saben. Hemos enviado cartas a sus familias explicando la situación, y que en un día serán enviados a sus hogares. El Ministerio solicitó proceder de esta forma mientras realizan su investigación. Les ruego calma y que no se acerquen a la torre de astronomía. Estarán mejor en las salas comunes de sus casas.-

Emily vio a Harry haciéndole un gesto desde su mesa. Indicaba a Ron y Hermione, y señalaba hacia la puerta. Emily le llamó la atención a Draco, y ambos se levantaron.

Salieron hasta el vestíbulo caminando rápidamente. A ellos se unieron Ginny, Neville y Luna.

-Están pasando cosas muy extrañas. Síganme al Bosque Prohibido.-Dijo Harry.

Sus amigos hicieron caso y todos los siguieron. Salieron del castillo para internarse en la oscuridad del Bosque. Mientras caminaban Neville se volvió hacia atrás un instante.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Ron.

-Nada… pensé que alguien nos seguía.-Respondió Neville mirando hacia todos lados.

-Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo.-Dijo Harry.

Llegaron a un claro donde se quedaron de pie formando un círculo.

-Mi cicatriz arde como el jodido infierno, y coincide justo con un rumor que escuché hoy…-Empezó Harry.

-Fue Dean Thomas.-Agregó Ron.

-Sí… creo que por su familia o alguien, dijeron que Voldemort está reuniendo fuerzas en el Valle de Godric.-Dijo Harry.

Algunas expresiones de miedo se cruzaron en los rostros de los presentes.

-Hermione, Ron y yo nos iremos allí para investigarlo. Viendo lo que pasó hoy… creo que cuanto más nos alejemos del castillo, mejor. Probablemente alguien le echó un hechizo para que hiciera eso.-Dijo Harry.

-¿Necesitarán mi ayuda?-Se ofreció Draco.

-No, no es necesario. Es mejor que te quedes y cuides al grupo.-Respondió Harry.

Draco hizo un gesto afirmativo.

-Tenemos que partir.-Dijo Hermione.

-Buena suerte.-Les deseó Neville.

Se despidieron con un abrazo uno a uno. Emily se tensionó un poco al abrazar a Harry, pero éste le sonrió.

Los tres jóvenes se alejaron, adentrándose en el Bosque Prohibido. Draco les indicó a los demás que lo siguieran.

Sin embargo Malfoy se adelantó varios pasos, Ginny lo alcanzó rápidamente y empezaron a alejarse. Neville, Luna y Emily permanecieron juntos, hasta que alguien apareció por un costado delatando su presencia al pisar una rama.

-¡Sabía que nos seguían!-Exclamó Neville.

Era Pansy, que llevaba su varita preparada.

-Pansy, ¿qué haces aquí?-Preguntó Luna.

-Sé que algo están tramando, voy a restaurar mi prestigio en Slytherin entregándolos a todos ustedes. ¡Caminen!-Ordenó apuntándoles.

Sin embargo Luna y Emily desenfundaron sus varias, y en una fracción de segundo varios hechizos salieron disparados en diversas direcciones. Neville se lanzó al suelo y se cubrió la cabeza con las manos.

-¡Expelliarmus!-Exclamó Pansy.

Luna fue desarmada, y acto seguido Pansy volvió a utilizar el hechizo Expulso sobre Emily.

Salió despedida varios metros hasta impactar contra un árbol. Sintió un intenso dolor en la espalda, esperaba no haberse fracturado algo.

Luna se abalanzó sobre Pansy pero también recibió un hechizo que la lanzó fuertemente hacia atrás.

Un intenso dolor de cabeza se apoderó de Emily. Parecía que se le nublaba la vista, mientras un impulso se apoderaba de ella. Una palabra resonaba en su mente… a la vez que hacía un monumental esfuerzo por no decirla. Segundo a segundo su voluntad se quebraba, mientras Pansy se acercaba de forma amenazante.

-¡Nyarlathotep!-Gritó Emily.

De pronto el Bosque se sumió en el silencio. Desde el suelo Emily vio a alguien acercándose detrás de Pansy.

Neville estaba tirado, no levantaba la mirada. Pansy aún no parecía haberse percatado de que había alguien más allí.

Emily buscó a Luna con la mirada, y no pudo encontrarla. De pronto un carraspeo hizo que Pansy se girase. Al hacerlo, Emily vio que el sujeto que había llegado era Ichabod.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó Pansy y le apuntó con la varita.

-Me han llamado.-Contestó el joven encogiéndose de hombros.

Lo que pasó a continuación fue demasiado rápido y extraño. Emily creyó que se estaba quedando ciega cuando su visión se nubló casi por completo. Escuchó unos gritos desgarradores, y por la silueta le pareció notar que Pansy caía de rodillas al suelo mientras sostenía sus alaridos.

De pronto Ichabod estuvo frente a Emily, se agachó y la tomó de la cabeza con ambas manos.

En ese instante ella también empezó a gritar. Su mente se llenó de imágenes indescriptibles, horrores imposibles de dimensionar. Sintió que aquello la corrompía hasta el alma mientras su cabeza se partía. Una sensación estremecedora le sacudió el cuerpo de manera casi descontrolada.

Ante sus ojos veía imágenes más allá de la comprensión humana, no podía darles forma ni describirlas de ningún modo. Y en medio de todo ese caos, la voz de Ichabod se abrió paso suavemente.

-Ahora ya lo sabes. Tienes una misión.-

La voz de Emily empezó a quebrarse mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Sentía que no podía parar de gritar, que su garganta se iba a desgarrar en cualquier momento.

-Debes ir a Londres. Detén al bastardo de Herbert West.-

En un segundo todas las imágenes desaparecieron. Emily se había visto tirada en el suelo en un lugar devastado, irreal, y de pronto yacía de nuevo en el Bosque Prohibido.

Ichabod ya no estaba, y a medida que recuperaba los sentidos empezaba a escuchar los gritos de Pansy… y los propios.

Terminó de volver en sí tras una fuerte sacudida. Frente a ella tenía a Luna con el rostro surcado de lágrimas.

-¡Emily! ¡Despierta!-Exclamó Luna.

-Estoy aquí… estoy aquí… -Murmuró Emily, algo desorientada.

En ese momento vieron que Hagrid llegaba al claro portando una ballesta. Al ver la escena dejó el arma de lado y se acercó rápidamente.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?-Preguntó alarmado.

-¡Fue un alumno!-Exclamó Neville.

Pansy seguía en el suelo y no parecía poder salir de su trance. Estaba en silencio temblando.

Hagrid la cargó mientras Neville y Luna ayudaban a Emily a ponerse de pie. Salieron del Bosque directamente hacia la enfermería.

-La vi… oh, es horrible… estaba allí, sobre mí…-Susurraba Emily entre jadeos.

-Tranquila, fue sólo una ilusión, estoy aquí contigo.-Le dijo Luna.

-La Cabra Negra…-Murmuró Emily.

Cuando los alumnos y profesores vieron cómo ingresaban se generó una nueva conmoción. Algunos estudiantes empezaron a sospechar que Hogwarts no era seguro, y empezaron a hacer sus preparativos para abandonar el colegio cuanto antes.

En la enfermería ubicaron a Emily y Pansy en camillas contiguas. Emily parecía haber vuelto en sí, pero Pansy seguía susurrando palabras incomprensibles con la mirada perdida.

-¿Quién hizo esto?-Preguntó la enfermera.

-Un alumno… no sé cómo… -Dijo Neville.

-Se llama Ichabod… nunca lo había visto hasta hace unas semanas… o meses…-Dijo Emily.

En ese momento ingresaron Dumbledore, Snape y McGonagall en la enfermería. Intentaron reconstruir los hechos, siempre volviendo a ese misterioso alumno del que nadie sabía nada.

-¿Sabes de qué Casa era?-Preguntó McGonagall.

-Ravenclaw… lo vi en la mesa de Ravenclaw.-Contestó Emily.

-Minerva, busca a Flitwick y habla con él. Intenten encontrar a este alumno.-Ordenó Dumbledore.

McGonagall acató inmediatamente y salió. Dumbledore observó a Pansy y Emily, intentando descifrar qué les habría pasado. La enfermera empezó con sus preparativos para atender en principio heridas físicas y el estado de shock.

Luna, Neville y Snape salieron al pasillo. El profesor de pociones se había ofrecido a colaborar en lo que fuera necesario, pero Dumbledore le dijo que lo llamarían si hacía falta.

Después de tomar lo que le dio la enfermera, Emily cerró los ojos. A su mente acudía una imagen… se veía en un lugar similar al Bosque Prohibido pero los árboles estaban muertos. El cielo era escarlata, y una enorme nube negra con forma cambiante se movía lentamente en él. Un líquido espeso caía desde los cielos, la nube tenía tentáculos con pezuñas y unas enormes patas se formaban en su base. Sin embargo no se posaba sobre la tierra.

Más formas y movimientos imposibles de dimensionar surgían de aquello. Emily observaba con una mezcla de terror y fascinación, sin poder moverse. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que veía imágenes tan claras en un sueño…


	14. Mensaje de Kingsley

**Capítulo 14**

 **Mensaje de Kingsley**

A varios Aurores e incluso al propio Dumbledore les llegó una carta con el siguiente contenido.

" _Hemos recibido reportes de actividad mortífaga en el Valle de Godric. Moody junto a una tropa de Aurores se dirigen allí para detenerlos._

 _Por mi parte voy camino a Hogsmeade para asistir a Nymphadora Tonks. No hay tiempo que perder. Todos los Aurores que estén disponibles deben converger allí en las próximas horas._

 _Necesitamos que Hogwarts prepare todas las defensas que tenga disponibles y desalojen el castillo de estudiantes cuanto antes._

 _Hay energías oscuras muy poderosas concentrándose debajo de Hogsmeade, y procederemos a enfrentarlas. Los portales son una realidad, deben ser destruidos antes de que puedan utilizarse en toda su capacidad._

 _Cuento con ustedes._

 _Kingsley Shacklebolt._ "

Esto aceleró la evacuación de Hogwarts. En las siguientes horas muchos estudiantes abandonaron el castillo y partieron en tren desde la estación de Hogsmeade.

Emily se levantó de la camilla y fue hacia su sala común. Pansy permanecía en la enfermería en estado catatónico.

Los pasillos se encontraban abarrotados de alumnos yendo de un lado a otro. Emily consiguió llegar a la sala de Slytherin, y de allí se dirigió a su dormitorio. Llevaba el uniforme habitual de Hogwarts todavía sucio y dañado tras lo ocurrido en el Bosque.

Se cambió con un chaleco negro, pantalones a juego, botas de combate y se puso encima un saco largo de cuero color rojo. Estaba lista para partir a Londres…


	15. El Desmoronamiento de los Cielos

**NA: ¡Hola! disculpen por la tardanza, aqui está el nuevo capi!**

 **Capítulo 15**

 **El Desmoronamiento de los Cielos**

Iba saliendo de la sala común cuando se cruzó con Draco. El joven vestía zapatos negros, pantalones oscuros y una camisa a juego, con un saco verde oscuro. Llevaba su varita en mano.

-¡Emily! Debo encontrar a Ginny, luego nos largaremos. No sé a dónde ir, no creo que mi mansión sea el lugar más seguro…-Dijo Draco con apremio.

-Bien. Yo iré a buscar a Luna, nos encontraremos en el vestíbulo.-

Draco hizo un gesto afirmativo, acto seguido salió corriendo por el pasillo. Emily hizo lo mismo en dirección a los pasillos superiores.

Sentía un leve dolor de cabeza que le producía una molestia casi insoportable. Tuvo que detenerse un momento cuando empezó a sentir un mareo. Se apoyó con un brazo en la pared más cercana, y tomó aire. A su alrededor era todo gente corriendo, palabras y gritos mezclándose entre sí.

De pronto alguien le tocó el hombro. Al girar la cabeza vio a Luna, luciendo un vestido azul oscuro con una chaqueta esmeralda. Llevaba pantalones de color azul eléctrico y botas. Fue un impulso cuando se dieron un beso en los labios brevemente. Se apreciaba que la situación general desbordaba a los estudiantes, pues nadie reparó en ello.

-Vamos al vestíbulo. Nos encontraremos con Draco y Ginny allí.-Dijo Emily. Luna asintió.

Se dirigieron allí rápidamente, y se quedaron cerca de las escaleras. Vieron pasar montones de alumnos arrastrando maletas o baúles, incluso algunos profesores estaban escapando.

-¿Irás con tu familia cuando salgamos de aquí?-Preguntó Luna.

Emily se quedó en silencio unos instantes. La pregunta le había resultado extrañamente confusa…

-No… tengo que… ¿escuchaste la voz de Ichabod en el Bosque?-Contestó Emily.

Luna negó con la cabeza, a la vez que la miraba con preocupación.

-Tengo que ir a Londres. ¿Recuerdas a… Herbert? El tipo que nos salió al paso cuando salíamos del búnker…-

Luna hizo una expresión como si intentara recordar, entonces hizo un gesto afirmativo y chasqueó los dedos.

-Sí. Un científico.-

-Ichabod me dijo que debo detenerlo…-

-Pero, ¿por qué?-Inquirió Luna.

Emily negó con la cabeza. No tenía idea. Lo único que sabía era que Ichabod le había plantado algo en su mente. Un nombre, un rostro y una ubicación…

-Ichabod no es normal… su nombre es…-Dijo Emily bajando la voz.

Luna se acercó, cruzándose de brazos.

-Nyarlathotep. Es mencionado muchas veces en De Vermis Mysteriis, y creo que en el Bosque me forzó a nombrarlo.-Susurró Emily.

-Vaya…-

-No es un mago, ni siquiera creo que sea humano. Es… terrorífico.-Dijo Emily.

-A mí también me suena ese nombre, creo que lo escuché en mis sueños. Este año sin dudas está siendo muy extraño.-Agregó Luna.

En ese momento llegó Draco acompañado por Ginny, que vestía una camiseta rosa con pantalones y chaqueta de jean, y un par de botitas.

-Estamos listos.-Dijo Draco.

Los cuatro emprendieron el camino por el sendero hacia Hogsmeade. Ya no había carruajes disponibles, así que se unieron al grupo de gente que se desplazaba hacia el pueblo.

-Podemos ir a mi casa, mi familia los recibirá a todos.-Sugirió Ginny.

-Yo… no puedo. Tengo que quedarme en Londres. Te agradezco.-Dijo Emily.

-Oh, entiendo.-Contestó Ginny.

-Y yo me quedaré con ella.-Agregó Luna.

-Supongo que partiremos en direcciones diferentes, pero no cortemos el contacto.-Dijo Draco.

-Claro que no.-Respondió Luna.

-Están pasando cosas muy raras, es mejor que al menos sepamos dónde y cómo estamos.-Continuó Draco.

Estuvieron de acuerdo con él. Emily lamentaba tener que separarse de ellos, pero sentía que no podía resistirse a ir a Londres. Luna decidió acompañarla por su cuenta, y no iba a discutirle eso. Sin saber a qué se enfrentaría, necesitaba tener a alguien como ella a su lado.

En Hogsmeade vieron que varios magos descendían desde los cielos en escobas. Parecía que algo más estaba sucediendo en paralelo a la evacuación. Si tenía algo que ver con Cabeza de Puerco, debían salir de allí cuanto antes.

La estación de trenes estaba repleta, pero aún así pudieron abrirse paso hasta el Expreso Hogwarts e ingresar casi a la fuerza.

Draco encontró un compartimento libre, y allí se quedaron los cuatro. Ginny y Draco se sentaron juntos, allí Draco le pasó un brazo por la espalda y la abrazó mientras ella se apegaba a él. Se dieron un romántico beso pero rápidamente se separaron ruborizándose, especialmente Ginny.

Luna sonrió pero mantenía cierta expresión de sorpresa. Emily les dijo que no había problema.

-Ron me obliga a estar con Harry, y no es lo que siento realmente… además Harry también quiere mantener cierta "imagen".-Confesó Ginny.

-Pero cuando todo esto termine vamos a formalizar, aunque a mi padre le dé un ataque.-Dijo Draco.

-¿Y tú, Luna? ¿Cómo estás con Ron?-Preguntó Ginny.

A Emily casi se le paralizó el corazón. No sabía cómo se lo podía tomar Ginny… mientras Luna se quedó un instante en silencio, se pasó una mano por el cabello evidenciando cierto nerviosismo. Ginny se percató de inmediato.

-Tampoco está funcionando, ¿cierto?-

-No… de hecho… ella y yo…-Intentó explicar Luna tartamudeando y haciendo ademanes.

Draco y Ginny entendieron rápidamente. Hicieron gestos afirmativos mientras sonreían.

-Pues, ¡está bien!-Dijo Draco.

-No se preocupen. Conozco a Ron, sé cómo se puede poner… y me molesta mucho que quiera controlar mi vida.-Agregó Ginny.

Emily y Luna sintieron un profundo alivio.

-Tenemos que estar con quien nos haga felices, ¿verdad?-Dijo Ginny, e intercambió una mirada con Draco.

-Sí… ciertamente.-Coincidió Emily.

El tren se puso en marcha. Al momento de arrancar sintieron un cambio en el ambiente, como si hubiese habido algún golpe de energía. Vieron que el cielo sobre Hogsmeade empezaba a adquirir un tono rojizo, mientras montones de lechuzas huían despavoridas.

Un segundo después hubo una explosión en el pueblo, varios escombros salieron despedidos por los aires envueltos en llamas. ¿Habrá sido la taberna…?

El tren aceleró alejándose de Hogsmeade. En todo el trayecto notaron que el color del cielo cambiaba como si aquél tono rojo se expandiera cual infección biológica. Parecía como si el aire se pusiese un poco más denso.

Sentían temor por lo que sucedía. Los cuatro sacaron las varitas, por si llegaba el momento en el que las necesitasen.

Desde algunos otros compartimentos llegaban gritos de terror o llantos. Un panorama apocalíptico se dibujaba en el exterior, quebrando la esperanza de muchos alumnos. Pero ellos debían mantenerse fuertes, con sus mentes despejadas.

En Londres se iban a separar, en el fondo no sabían si volverían a verse, pero albergaban la mínima esperanza de que aquello fuera algo que pudiesen sobrellevar.

Viajaron casi en silencio mientras veían cómo el panorama afuera se deterioraba rápidamente. Apenas algunos comentarios sobre lo jodido que se veía todo, pero luego de eso palabras de aliento para no sucumbir.

A medida que se acercaban a la Plataforma Nueve y Tres Cuartos, notaron cierta conmoción y enfrentamientos ocurriendo allí. Se veían destellos de encantamientos, gente corriendo y objetos desparramados por el suelo.

-¡Vamos!-Exclamó Draco.

Salieron al pasillo a la vez que otros alumnos hacían lo mismo. Un mortífago se había subido al tren, y sin mediar palabra empezó a atacarlos.

-¡Avada Kedavra!-Exclamó el mortífago.

El hechizo asesino alcanzó a Dean Thomas que cayó muerto en el suelo. Un alumno que iba junto a él lanzó un encantamiento desarmador, y acto seguido varios se unieron para darle una paliza al mortífago.

Emily, Draco, Ginny y Luna pasaron rápidamente para bajarse a la caótica plataforma. Las cosas estaban totalmente fuera de control.

-Chicas… nosotros iremos a refugiarnos con mi familia. No sé por qué quieren quedarse aquí, pero si deciden salir siempre serán bienvenidas en mi casa.-Le dijo Ginny a Luna y Emily.

-Gracias Ginny. Te prometemos que cuando terminemos aquí iremos con ustedes.-Respondió Emily.

Draco y Ginny se despidieron con un abrazo de ambas, y salieron de la plataforma. En el resto del andén había algunas personas corriendo, poniéndose a cubierto de saqueadores o aprovechando para subirse al primer tren que veían. Emily y Luna se tomaron de la mano, encaminándose juntas hacia la salida a King's Cross.


	16. Capítulo 666

**NA: Otra vez perdón por la tardanza! iba a actualizar hace unos días!**

 **Capítulo 666**

Pese a que las inspecciones aún no habían terminado, Herbert West y varios encapuchados se habían retirado del búnker hacía unas doce horas. Nymphadora Tonks, bajo la identidad falsa de Helga, no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo.

Todavía no había tenido su interrogatorio, pero sospechaba que sería pronto. Himmler se estaba ocupando personalmente de ello.

Tonks no sabía que por su parte Kingsley estaba movilizando Aurores hacia Hogsmeade para asaltar el bunker. De hecho apenas se enteraba de lo que pasaba en el exterior con las fechorías de Voldemort ya que la información que llegaba era escasa.

La rutina del búnker se vio interrumpida cuando una serie de voces llegaron a través del único portal que tenían activo en ese momento. Un encapuchado se acercó a paso lento con su varita en mano.

Tonks por su parte empezó a alejarse un poco, sin quitar la mirada del portal. Varios de los presentes dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para observar lo que sucedía. En ese momento llegó Himmler, que se frenó bruscamente al ver que algo atravesaba el portal.

Fue como si atravesara una superficie viscosa de colores. Lentamente una figura empezó a emerger hasta que su forma corpórea se manifestó frente a todos. Era un sátiro de gran altura y contextura muscular, con una expresión iracunda en su rostro.

-Joder…-Murmuró el encapuchado, retrocediendo.

Himmler se acercó, con cautela y mostrando las palmas de sus manos.

-¿Entiendes lo que digo?-Preguntó.

El sátiro permaneció en silencio unos segundos, antes de hablar con una voz grave.

-¿Quién eres?-

-Heinrich Himmler, Reichsführer y mago de las Artes Oscuras. Deseo hablar con tu Maestro.-Dijo con firmeza.

-Hablarás conmigo.-Replicó el monstruo.

A Tonks no le gustaba hacia dónde se dirigía la situación, por lo que empezó a caminar por el pasillo en dirección a la salida. Algunos presentes hicieron lo mismo.

-Quiero establecer una alianza con tu Maestro, no con un lacayo.-Espetó Himmler.

-Él no hace alianzas. Se arrodillarán ante Él.-

Ni bien dijo eso el sátiro juntó sus manos formando una esfera de energía que lanzó contra un encapuchado, calcinándolo en el acto. Himmler desenfundó su varita y se alejó mientras le tiraba hechizos a la criatura. Otros presentes hicieron lo mismo.

-¡Cierren los portales! ¡Traigan las escobas!-Ordenó Himmler.

Pero no podían derribar al sátiro. Y para el horror de los presentes, otras formas empezaron a aparecer en el portal.

Una neblina rojiza empezó a formarse en la sala, proviniendo directamente de aquella dimensión. De pronto una potente voz de ultratumba inundó cada rincón del búnker.

-¡Neugertne sartseuv samla!-

Para ese momento Tonks y un grupo de científicos y magos corrían por el túnel, ya cerca de Cabeza de Puerco. Repentinamente un mago pasó al lado de ellos a toda velocidad a bordo de una escoba.

Finalmente alcanzaron el sótano de la taberna, y empezaron a subir. Al alcanzar la planta baja vieron que unos mortífagos y Aurores se enfrentaban frenéticamente. Los científicos escaparon por un pasillo lateral mientras los demás magos desenfundaban sus varitas.

Tonks volvió a su apariencia original, y con mucha destreza esquivó algunos encantamientos que volaban de un lado a otro peligrosamente. Empezó a correr hacia una mesa, tomó impulso y se lanzó contra la ventana.

Atravesó los vidrios, cayendo duramente contra el suelo. Desde allí vio que Hogsmeade estaba en un estado caótico, con Aurores rodeando la taberna, repeliendo ataques terrestres que provenían de todas las direcciones. Más Aurores descendían sobre la batalla con sus escobas, dificultando aún más ponerse a cubierto.

Tonks empezó a correr por la calle mientras se cubría la cabeza. Vio que en el cielo se formaba un cúmulo tormentoso en una nube roja, y empezaba a expandir ese color como una mancha de tinta.

De pronto una fuerte explosión demolió gran parte de la taberna. Volaron escombros hacia todas partes, mientras el resto del edificio que no había sido destruido en el acto colapsaba por el daño crítico. El incidente provocó que se expandieran algunas llamas hacia casas vecinas, aumentando la conmoción en las calles del pequeño pueblo.

Varios metros más lejos el suelo se abrió debido a que el túnel que conectaba con el búnker también había sufrido graves daños. Varios magos subidos a escobas salieron por allí, dejando a su paso un rastro de fuego. Tonks distinguió a Himmler montado en una escoba, portando una capa con la cruz torcida ondeando al viento.

De pronto un gran monolito de piedra surgió de la tierra, abriéndose paso entre los escombros de Cabeza de Puerco. Un pentagrama rojo brillaba con intensidad, y de allí disparó un rayo al cielo que se conectó con la nube tormentosa que Tonks había visto.

Frente al portal se abrió un vórtice del que empezaron a salir algunos seres pesadillezcos, quienes empezaron a atacar a todo el que tenían a su alcance.

En un instante, todos los magos empezaron a cooperar para repeler a los demonios. Algunos cayeron en los enfrentamientos, mientras otros se apresuraban en formar barricadas dentro de casas y negocios.

-¡Protejan la estación! ¡Está llena de estudiantes!-Exclamó alguien que se acercaba corriendo.

Era Lupin. Lanzó algunos encantamientos contra los demonios pero no parecían tener efecto. Tonks lo vio, por lo que corrió hacia él.

-¡Hay que salir de las calles!-Dijo la Aurora.

Lupin asintió. Le indicó que lo siguiera hacia la estación de trenes, donde ya empezaban a reunirse varios Aurores para defenderla.

-¿Cuándo llegará el próximo tren?-Preguntó Tonks.

-No sabemos, pero en estas condiciones va a ser muy difícil evacuarlos.-Contestó Lupin.

En un momento Tonks alzó la mirada, y vio a Himmler junto a otros magos en escobas dirigiéndose hacia Hogwarts. Su rostro se transformó por la furia, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura y aferró su varita con fuerza.

-Tengo que ir tras ellos, a Hogwarts. Ustedes defiendan esta estación.-Le dijo Tonks a Lupin y algunos Aurores que estaban cerca.

Los estudiantes estaban en pánico, pese a que todas las puertas y ventanas de la estación iban siendo bloqueadas. Cada tanto algún golpe de energía daba fuertemente contra el edificio.

-Nuestra magia no puede contra estos seres…-Masculló Lupin con frustración.

-¿Qué coño está pasando?-Se preguntó uno de los Aurores.

En medio del caos Tonks corría hacia Hogwarts, advirtiendo en el camino a los que se encontraba que se alejasen todo lo posible de Hogsmeade. Era desalentador cómo la situación empeoraba a cada minuto.

En el castillo tenían listas todas sus defensas, pero nada podía prepararlos contra las fuerzas del infierno. Tonks alcanzó las puertas resguardadas por armaduras vivientes que le impidieron el paso.

De pronto una bola de fuego que parecía provenir de los cielos impactó de lleno contra una de las torres del castillo, provocando un derrumbe. Tonks se alejó rápidamente y se lanzó tratando de evadir los escombros.

Al levantar la mirada desde el suelo vio, a escasos metros, que Himmler y su séquito aterrizaban.


	17. Londres Devastada

**.**

 **Capítulo 16**

 **Londres Devastada**

Emily y Luna se encontraban en la estación de King's Cross, seriamente deteriorada pero desierta. Lo único que veían eran magos escapando de la Plataforma Nueve y Tres Cuartos, que luego salían corriendo hacia las calles.

Al salir de la estación vieron que el panorama era bastante desalentador: Coches destruidos, edificios en llamas o colapsando, incluso el Big Ben estaba seriamente dañado. Y casi nadie en las calles.

Desde el cielo rojo como la sangre caían algunas bolas de fuego como meteoritos. Emily empezaba a pensar que sus chances de salir de Londres con vida se reducían drásticamente.

-¿Dónde se supone que encontraremos a este tipo?-Preguntó Luna.

-Ojalá supiera, pero…-De pronto Emily se detuvo.

Sintió un intenso dolor en su cabeza que le hizo cerrar los ojos y agarrarse de los cabellos con fuerza. Luna intentó disuadirla mientras trataba de calmarla. Emily intentó retomar control de sí misma, pero sentía que su voluntad se diluía. Unos segundos después volvió en sí.

-Tengo una corazonada.-Dijo, confundida.

-¿Qué te pasó?-Luna se veía alarmada.

-Ichabod… Nyarlathotep… no sé cómo… se mete en mi cabeza de esta manera.-Respondió Emily.

-No lo entiendo. ¿Telepatía?-Sugirió Luna.

-Creo que es algo peor. No podría describirlo…-

Tras recuperar la compostura, empezó a caminar. Luna iba a su lado con la varita desenfundada. Iban por el medio de una calle desierta rodeadas de muerte y destrucción, sin saber exactamente a dónde se dirigían ni en qué terminaría esto.

-Es muy doloroso, pero… es como si fuera una marioneta, ¿sabes?-Dijo Emily.

-¿Cuándo Ichabod hace esto?-Preguntó Luna.

-Sí. Es como si… me ordenase a dónde ir. Quiero liberarme de esto…-

-Voy a ayudarte, Emily.-Dijo Luna con determinación.

Continuaron su camino por la ciudad devastada hasta que llegaron a un antiguo edificio con algunos daños exteriores. Sin embargo aún podía leerse "Facultad de Medicina".

-Creo que es aquí.-Murmuró Emily.

-Bien… prepárate. Terminemos con… lo que sea que este sujeto esté haciendo. ¿Te dijo exactamente qué hacer?-

-Sólo que lo detenga. Espero que se rinda o algo.-Respondió Emily.

-No te derrumbes, Emily. Tu confianza debe ser tu fortaleza.-Le dijo Luna, dándole ánimos.

Unas grandes escaleras llevaban a las puertas principales de la facultad. Subieron los peldaños uno a uno, mientras escuchaban unos sonidos horripilantes proviniendo del interior del lugar. Quejidos agónicos junto a gritos estremecedores. Parecía que se adentraban al corazón de las pesadillas.

Las puertas de madera estaban abiertas de par en par, hacia dentro sólo veían oscuridad. Emily utilizó el encantamiento Lumos para echar algo de luz sobre las sombras. Luna se mantenía muy cerca, con la varita lista y los sentidos atentos. Los sonidos parecían llegar desde los niveles inferiores, por lo que se acercaron a unas escaleras.

Un cartel indicaba que hacia abajo se encontraban la morgue y los laboratorios de la facultad.

Comenzaron a descender sin saber lo que se podrían encontrar…


	18. Entre la Vida y la Muerte

**Capítulo 17**

 **Entre la Vida y la Muerte**

Los pasillos subterráneos eran oscuros y húmedos, y a lo lejos podían escuchar pasos arrastrados seguidos de agónicos quejidos. Se habían adentrado en un territorio más allá de la concepción de la vida y la muerte…

Mientras caminaban lentamente, entre la penumbra distinguieron un movimiento. Un cuerpo desnudo, repleto de heridas que hubiesen significado su deceso, se movía de forma errática. Hasta que pareció percatarse de ellas, y empezó a acercarse velozmente emitiendo unos alaridos de rabia contenida.

Luna le aplicó un hechizo inmovilizador. El cuerpo cayó al suelo dando un golpe seco.

Pasaron a su lado estremeciéndose, y siguieron avanzando. Hacia el final del pasillo distinguían una luz que parecía ser de un pequeño cartel luminoso.

Pero el camino parecía repleto de cuerpos reanimados. Los sonidos que emitían eran cada vez más numerosos, así como los pies arrastrándose y los objetos que se llevaban por delante.

Luna exhibió toda su habilidad lanzando hechizos de todo tipo. Algunos de ellos caían paralizados, otros eran expulsados hacia el interior de las salas de las que provenían. Estaba absolutamente concentrada en lo que iban a hacer, y sus emociones se canalizaban en sus conjuros.

Aceleraron el paso al ver el corredor más despejado, y llegaron al cartel. Indicaba la morgue a la izquierda, y la oficina del conserje a la derecha. No lo dudaron, tomaron el camino de la morgue.

A medida que avanzaban el aire era más frío. Los congeladores parecían cerrados, pero una puerta doble más adelante estaba entreabierta y dejaba salir un haz de luz.

Se acercaron y la abrieron cautelosamente. Aquella habitación sí estaba iluminada, vieron un par de cadáveres sobre unas camillas y más adelante, moviéndose hiperactivamente de un lado a otro, West.

Rápidamente se percató de la presencia de ambas, por lo que se frenó. Se rió y extendió los brazos, haciendo un gesto como si las invitase a pasar.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Han atravesado todo un abominable apocalipsis para salvarme! Ya estaba dando todo por perdido.-

-No vinimos a salvarte, Herbert West.-Dijo Emily.

La expresión del científico cambió dejando la emoción para dar paso a la suspicacia.

-Doctor Herbert West para ti.-La corrigió altaneramente.

-Tienes que terminar con esto.-Ordenó Emily.

West meneó la cabeza, sonriendo.

-Ya me acuerdo de ustedes. Las espías de Hogwarts. No es que no puedan detenerme… es que no deberían.-West se aseguraba de enfatizar cada palabra.

Emily le apuntaba con la varita mientras seguía su movimiento. Luna hizo lo mismo.

-¿No lo entienden? ¡He logrado burlar a la muerte! La puedo controlar, como a la vida… haciendo esto el tiempo ya no tiene sentido. ¿Saben siquiera lo que significa eso?-

-Estás loco, West. ¡Destruye tu investigación!-Le exigió Emily.

-No. Invertí mucho tiempo en estos sueros… y ahora el tiempo ya no es un problema para mí. La magia puede servir… en casos como este.-

Tras decir eso, West metió la mano en su maletín y sacó un libro con una cubierta gastada en la que se leía "Necronomicon".

-Herr Himmler cometió un error con los portales. Tuve que llevarme esto para asegurarme de que no cayera en las manos equivocadas otra vez.-Explicó West.

Lo abrió en una página que tenía señalada, y recitó un pasaje. Los cuerpos que estaban sobre las camillas se sacudieron, para luego incorporarse rápidamente.

Uno de ellos tomó a Luna por el cuello y la lanzó contra una de las camillas. Emily intentó defenderse pero el reanimado la aferró con fuerza, torciéndole el brazo haciendo que pierda su varita.

-¡Eso es lo que pasa con ustedes! ¡No son nada sin sus malditas varitas!-Exclamó West en tono triunfal.

Luna lanzó un hechizo para paralizar al reanimado que estaba atacando a Emily, y luego enfrentó al otro que se acercaba a ella. Emily iba a tomar su varita, pero West se lanzó de un salto y la pateó lejos de su alcance. En su mano tenía un bisturí, con el que le dio un puntazo en el abdomen a la joven.

En ese momento el otro reanimado salía despedido hacia el otro extremo de la habitación. Al ver lo que había sucedido, Luna le lanzó el mismo hechizo a West y lo envió hacia el escritorio donde tenía su maletín.

Herbert se dio un fuerte golpe y quedó algo aturdido. Alzó su mano para alcanzar su maletín, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Del interior extrajo una pistola.

Emily intentó detener la pérdida de sangre mientras Luna trataba de ayudarla. Por el rabillo del ojo, Emily vio a West incorporándose mientras apuntaba con algo en su mano…

-¡Luna, cuidado!-Exclamó Emily.

Luna se incorporó rápidamente pero recibió un disparo en el hombro izquierdo. De haber estado agachada esa bala hubiese dado en su cabeza…

Perdió el equilibrio cayendo al suelo, pero para suerte y desgracia de West, aún mantenía su varita aferrada en su mano derecha.

-¡Mierda! ¡Tendría que haber practicado más con estas cosas!-Se quejó West.

Emily percibió en Luna una mirada de furia que jamás había visto antes. Cuando Herbert West apuntó nuevamente, Luna apenas se incorporó y gritó con toda la fuerza que le permitieron sus pulmones:

-¡Avada Kedavra!-

Una luz verdosa llenó el cuarto a la vez que el hechizo impactaba de lleno sobre el científico. West se desplomó en el suelo, su arma se alejó unos metros quedando cerca del Necronomicon.

Luna respiraba entrecortadamente, aún sosteniendo la varita con fuerza. Emily se incorporó, extendió uno de sus brazos hacia Luna y aferró la mano con la que sostenía la varita.

-Luna…-Susurró Emily.

La chica giró su cabeza y la miró a los ojos, la ira dejó paso al miedo.

-Emily… yo… no quise… -

-Tranquila… tranquila… -

-Estaba loco… tuve que hacerlo… -Continuó Luna, empezando a temblar.

-Salgamos de aquí… -

Luna pudo levantarse primero y ayudó a Emily, pero casi se cae. La herida de la puñalada sangraba demasiado, haciendo que se debilite rápidamente. Luna pasó el brazo derecho de Emily por su cuello, tratando de cargarla para ayudarla a caminar.

Hicieron el camino de regreso, teniendo que lidiar con unos pocos reanimados que Luna paralizaba. La varita de Emily había quedado perdida en las profundidades de la morgue junto al Necronomicón, ya no tenía sentido volver a buscarla.

Con esfuerzo pudieron salir al exterior, pero se desplomaron en las escalinatas de la facultad. El cielo seguía rojo, así como las calles desiertas. Claramente el fin de los tiempos seguía en curso…

-¿Qué… haremos ahora?-Preguntó Emily.

-No creo que podamos salir de esta ciudad… lo siento, Emily.-Dijo Luna mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Luna… aún puedes salvarte… -Le dijo Emily casi en un hilo de voz.

-No te abandonaré aquí.-

A Emily le tembló la mandíbula al sonreír. Luna se inclinó y le dio un beso, que prolongaron durante varios instantes.

Al separarse alzaron la vista al cielo. Eran probablemente sus últimos momentos juntas.

Mientras mantenía la mirada en las nubes rojas, los párpados de Emily comenzaron a cerrarse. Se le nubló la vista a la vez que sentía que sus oídos se bloqueaban. Luna se percató, le sostuvo la cabeza para que no se golpeara. Comprobó si respiraba y en efecto así era. Aún estaba con vida…


	19. La Batalla Final de Tonks

**.**

 **Capítulo 18**

 **La Batalla Final de Tonks**

Nymphadora se levantó lentamente mientras preparaba su varita. Himmler y su tropa descendieron de las escobas, acercándose a paso firme.

-Supongo que las cosas no salieron como lo planeado… de todas maneras pienso tomar este castillo. Voldemort llegará pronto.-Declaró Himmler.

Frente a él tenía a Dumbledore, Snape y McGonagall. A un lado, sin haberse fijado en ella, Tonks ya estaba de pie con su varita lista.

-¡De ninguna manera!-Exclamó Tonks furibunda.

Himmler le echó una mirada con desdén.

-No estoy hablando contigo…-

-¡Tú provocaste esto! ¡Tendría que haber saboteado tus portales cuando tuve la oportunidad!-Le espetó Tonks.

De pronto Himmler parecía confundido. Se acercó unos pasos hacia ella mientras la escudriñaba con su mirada. Tonks transformó su aspecto, revelando quién había sido en ese búnker.

-Yo soy Helga.-

Himmler la miró con odio.

-¡Tú me traicionaste!-Acusó el mago.

-¡Debería haberlo hecho!-Replicó Tonks.

-Cuando te mate voy a reclamar este castillo. A pesar de la invasión infernal buscaremos la manera de empezar una nueva era… donde los magos tendremos nuestro merecido lugar sobre los muggles.-

-¿Y qué crees que vas a gobernar? ¡Mira a tu alrededor!-Exclamó Tonks.

Himmler se rió.

-No lo entenderías. ¡Mátenlos a todos!-

Tras dar la orden, sus seguidores atacaron a los defensores de Hogwarts. Dumbledore demostró una increíble habilidad para repeler ataques y contraatacar, asistido por Snape y McGonagall.

Himmler iba a unirse a la pelea, pero Tonks le cortó el paso conjurando el hechizo Incendio. Había sido especialmente potente, una pared de fuego lo separó del resto de la batalla.

Mientras su capa con la cruz torcida ondeaba al viento, Himmler se dio vuelta y la miró fijamente.

-Realmente quieres morir…-Dijo el mago.

-Después de ti.-Contestó Tonks.

En un instante Himmler levantó su varita y lanzó un potente hechizo que Tonks alcanzó a desviar. A partir de ese momento comenzó un intercambio de encantamientos de un lado a otro provocando impactos en el suelo y las paredes del castillo, tanto por los desvíos como por los escudos.

Tonks además era eficaz para esquivar algunos ataques, mientras Himmler también podía moverse rápido de un lado a otro. Un hechizo Expulso consiguió dar en Tonks, lanzándola varios metros hasta golpear contra el suelo. Vio que Himmler se acercaba a toda velocidad, en el momento en el que atacó nuevamente ella pudo desviar el hechizo y ponerse de pie.

-Estás prolongando lo inevitable.-Dijo Himmler.

Tonks respondió con un Expelliarmus, pero su rival estaba atento y lo bloqueó. Himmler parecía sentir que dominaba la batalla, ese exceso de confianza era una de las debilidades que Tonks pensaba aprovechar.

Continuaron atacándose con hechizos ofensivos, hasta que Himmler hizo un gesto de aburrimiento blandiendo la varita.

-Esto ya se alargó demasiado, ¡Crucio!-Exclamó el mago.

Tonks se lanzó a un lado como acto reflejo, el hechizo impactó en el suelo y provocó un estallido. Acto seguido Himmler repitió la maldición, esta vez acertándole a su objetivo.

Nymphadora se retorció de dolor pero mantuvo la varita aferrada con fuerza. Empezó a gritar como si se desgarrase la garganta.

-Todo terminará pronto, Helga.-Dijo Himmler mientras se acercaba.

Ella giró el rostro, sin mirarlo. Himmler anuló la tortura para luego propinarle una patada.

-No me llamo Helga…-Masculló Tonks.

-Es el nombre que pienso poner en tu tumba.-Contestó Himmler.

En eso un hechizo de la otra batalla impactó en un muro cerca de donde se encontraban ellos. Himmler dio un salto para alejarse de posibles escombros, y en esa fracción de segundo Tonks le lanzó un hechizo Incendio a su capa.

El fuego se encendió rápidamente, haciendo que Himmler se desespere por apagarlo.

-¡Mierda!-Exclamó quitándose la capa.

-¡Crucio!-

Ahora la situación se invertía, sólo que Tonks no iba a regocijarse ante su rival. Se acercó y le arrebató la varita.

-¡No tienes lo suficiente para sostener esta maldición!-Exclamó Himmler.

Los efectos del maleficio se iban mitigando. Poco a poco Himmler se fue incorporando con cierta dificultad.

-Nymphadora Tonks es mi nombre, y voy a ponerle fin a tu reinado de terror.-Dijo la Aurora apuntándole.

Himmler no pudo terminar de levantarse, quedó con una rodilla sobre el suelo mientras apoyaba el peso de su cuerpo en la otra pierna.

-Tú no tienes idea de nada. ¡No tienes idea de las cosas que he visto! ¡Imperios caer, multitudes bajo mi bandera! ¡Los secretos del Necronomicon, dimensiones más allá de tu comprensión…! Y todo esto se perderá…-

-¡Avada Kedavra!-

El cuerpo sin vida de Himmler cayó al suelo tras un destello verde. Inmediatamente Tonks corrió hacia los defensores de Hogwarts, para encontrarse a Dumbledore de pie frente a sus enemigos derrotados. Snape y McGonagall parecían heridos, pero Dumbledore se veía firme como nunca.

-Himmler está muerto.-Informó Tonks.

-Estamos viviendo horas terribles. No creo que los seres que nos están invadiendo vengan a negociar.-Dijo Dumbledore.

-Intentaré detenerlos… pero quizás no regrese.-Expresó Tonks.

Dumbledore la miró sin decir nada. Sólo le hizo un gesto afirmativo, que la llenó de confianza.

-No los defraudaré.-

Dicho esto, Tonks tomó la escoba de uno de los súbditos de Himmler y voló a toda velocidad hacia el túnel que había quedado expuesto. Pasó por un Hogsmeade devastado donde la estación de trenes aún resistía, pese a que las vías ya estaban destruidas.

Ingresó en el túnel volando a gran velocidad hacia la sala de los portales. Desde la escoba apuntó su varita a todo lo que tenía delante mientras exclamaba repetidas veces:

-¡Confringo!-

La sala se llenó de estallidos, varios aparatos volaron por los aires junto a las estructuras que conformaban los portales. Cuando vio que se resquebrajaban como espejos, consideró que estaba logrando su objetivo.

La neblina roja dejó de fluir, por lo que hecho esto se dirigió hacia el exterior nuevamente para lanzar ese hechizo contra el monolito.

Los demonios que habían salido continuaban su ataque, pero de pronto parecían más vulnerables a los encantamientos. En cuanto algunos se percataron de que Tonks estaba atacando el monolito se lanzaron a por ella.

Bestias aladas con espadas intentaron derribarla. Tonks levantó vuelo aún más alto, seguida por los demonios. Hizo maniobras evasivas mientras seguía lanzando hechizos al monolito que comenzaba a crujir.

Tras paralizar a uno de los demonios, se ubicó frente al centro de la piedra maldita para lanzar el último conjuro.

-¡Confringo!-

El monolito empezó a partirse, lo que hacía que el portal se desvaneciera. Uno de los demonios alados alcanzó a Tonks y la atravesó con su espada. La Aurora emitió un grito de dolor antes de soltar la escoba.

En su caída el monolito se derrumbó, haciendo que las reglas de la dimensión infernal desaparecieran. Esto volvió a los demonios vulnerables a los ataques de los magos que pudieron acabar con ellos.

Tonks cayó atravesando el techo de una casa que a duras penas se mantenía en pie. A pesar de haber sufrido una herida mortal a manos de la bestia alada, el impacto le provocó una muerte casi instantánea.

El color del cielo seguía siendo rojo pues algunas energías de aquella dimensión quedaron atrapadas e impregnadas en el mundo. Sin embargo las cosas estaban lejos de volver a la normalidad cuando una oleada de terror inundó los corazones de todos los seres vivos.

Algunos empezaban a tener una visión llena de horrores indescriptibles…


	20. El Despertar

**Capítulo 19**

 **El Despertar**

Una oleada de pavor se extendió por el planeta como un incendio descontrolado. Luna lo sintió, miró a su alrededor con la sensación de que algo terrible iba a suceder. Bajó la mirada hacia Emily que aún yacía inconsciente, y la aferró con fuerza.

A pesar de que su cuerpo seguía en Londres, la mente de Emily estaba en otro plano. No entendía si era una visión, una proyección astral o su alma, pero a su alrededor veía cúmulos de galaxias en una oscuridad sin fin.

Se percató de que tenía los pies firmes sobre un suelo de piedra, y a su alrededor veía algunas columnas caídas junto a losas con runas talladas encima. Algo le era extrañamente familiar allí, lo que le generaba un temor cada vez mayor.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola. A varios metros, cerca del borde de la plataforma de piedra se encontraba una figura con una túnica que miraba hacia el infinito espacio.

Emily se acercó caminando con cautela, mientras buscaba su varita en alguno de sus bolsillos. Pero evidentemente no la tenía consigo.

-No vas a necesitarla.-Dijo la figura.

Ella se frenó bruscamente a varios metros de quien había hablado. Miró a su alrededor una vez más, notando la cantidad de estrellas y asteroides que poblaban el inmenso manto negro.

-¿Qué está pasando?-Preguntó Emily.

La figura se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia ella. Era Ichabod, que sonreía maliciosamente.

-Pensé que ya habrías descifrado todo esto, Emily.-Dijo el joven.

-Nyarlathotep…-Murmuró ella.

-Estás muriendo, Emily… pero para tu suerte aún tengo los hilos de tu vida en la palma de mi mano. Sin embargo, hay algo más urgente.-

Emily no dijo nada, apenas hizo un paso hacia atrás. Ichabod alzó las manos, en un gesto burlón pero a la vez dando a entender que no iba a atacarla.

-El sueño del Durmiente está llegando a su fin. En cuestión de horas va a emerger de las profundidades y aquella dimensión se perderá para siempre.-Dijo Ichabod.

Sus palabras le helaron la sangre. No quería admitirlo ni permitirse siquiera pensar en ello, pero en lo más recóndito de su ser sabía de qué estaba hablando.

-Te traje aquí porque es hora de que tengamos una conversación honesta. Otra vez.-

-No… no puede ser… -Masculló Emily, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no quebrarse en un llanto.

-Presta atención, como tantas veces ya lo has hecho. Vamos a discutir unos temas de suma importancia antes de que tomes tu decisión.-Era como si Ichabod se regocijase con cada palabra.

Emily simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Se cruzó de brazos, y mantuvo la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-Ya puedes dejar de referirte a mí como "Ichabod". Llámame Nyarlathotep.-

Ella no quería levantar la vista, sabía que si lo hacía vería algo horrible. Ya no podía evitar lo que sucedería, en su mente no podía dejar de pensar en Luna y sus amigos a la vez que una devastadora sensación de derrota le llenaba el corazón.


	21. El Caos Reptante

**NA: Perdón por la demora, lo tenía desde hace unos días! Ahora siii**

 **Capítulo 20**

 **El Caos Reptante**

La plataforma se movía lentamente mientras algunos asteroides giraban a su alrededor. A pesar de todo el cosmos no parecía alterado por lo que sucedía en aquellos momentos.

-Mírame cuando te hablo.-Ordenó Nyarlathotep.

Emily alzó la vista. Ante ella vio una figura semi humana, con túnica y capucha pero sin un rostro definido.

-Una vez más, Emily, esto es lo que has dejado a tu paso.-

-¡Yo no provoqué esto!-Exclamó furiosamente Emily.

-Quizás… pero has jugado tu papel exactamente igual que antes.-

Nyarlathotep caminó hasta ubicarse a la derecha de Emily, donde se quedó inmóvil.

-Yo le di permiso a Himmler para formar su División Paranormal, manipulé a Flamel para que lo asista, le enseñé la alineación de las estrellas a Sinistra y deposité poco a poco ciertos conocimientos en tu inconsciente. Sin embargo fuiste tú quien puso los eventos en marcha.-Dijo Nyarlathotep.

-No puede ser… -Susurró Emily.

-¿No has pensado en todo este tiempo sobre ti misma? ¿Qué había antes de que te amigaras con esos magos? ¿Qué me podrías decir de tu familia?-

Aquellas palabras desesperaron a Emily. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero no pudo emitir sonido alguno. Intentó recordar algo pero no había nada. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía ninguna respuesta.

Él emitió una risa por lo bajo. Caminó hasta el borde de la plataforma, desde donde contempló el cosmos. Emily estaba paralizada, con sus pensamientos tortuosos mezclados, sin poder obtener una respuesta.

Tras unos instantes Nyarlathotep se dio vuelta, empezó a hablar mientras se acercaba a ella.

-No es la primera vez que te insertas en un universo, alteras todos los órdenes de su existencia y lo destruyes. Eres un mal augurio, una sacerdotisa de la desgracia… al final te traigo aquí, lloras y suplicas por las vidas de aquellas personas que conociste aún sabiendo que no hay vuelta atrás.-Expresó en un tono siniestro.

Emily se agarró la cabeza cerrando los ojos, sentía que se le debilitaban las piernas pero no quería caer.

-Y entonces eliges ir a otra dimensión. Una vez que atraviesas el portal todos tus recuerdos se borran junto a tus conocimientos de estas situaciones. Nuevamente haces amigos, relaciones, descubrimientos, y todo conduce mediante tu accionar a un final como este.-Continuó Nyarlathotep con deleite.

-¿Cuántas veces fui parte de esto?-Preguntó Emily entre sollozos.

Tras una pausa donde parecía que disfrutaba cada segundo, él contestó:

-Una eternidad.-

Emily sintió un dolor inmenso en su cuerpo. Arrastrando los pies se desplazó hasta el borde de la plataforma desde donde su mirada se perdió en las galaxias que se extendían ante ella.

Nyarlathotep se acercó lentamente ubicándose a su lado.

-Esto terminará en un instante. Cuando saltes a la próxima dimensión olvidarás todo esto.-

-Empiezo… a sentir el peso y el dolor de la eternidad. ¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que haré esto por ti?-Le preguntó ella.

-No tienes muchas opciones.-Espetó Nyarlathotep.

-Quiero que lo detengas. ¡Sé que puedes hacerlo, maldito! ¡Quiero a mis amigos, a Luna… a todos a salvo de este horror!-

-Es demasiado tarde.-

Emily hizo un giro para alejarse pero Nyarlathotep interceptó su movimiento y le tocó la frente con la palma de su horripilante mano. En ese momento una serie de visiones se manifestaron ante Emily.

Lo primero que vio fue Londres bajo un cielo rojo, con Luna y ella misma en las escalinatas de la facultad. Luego el cadáver de Neville en los terrenos de Hogwarts, seguido por Draco y Ginny siendo interceptados por una banda de mortífagos. En una muestra de desprecio absoluto, uno de los mortífagos se reveló como Lucius y procedió a ejecutar a Ginny. Y por último, el Valle de Godric donde los únicos sobrevivientes eran Harry y Voldemort enfrascados en una terrible batalla de vida o muerte. El caos se acrecentaba a medida que una anomalía sin precedentes se manifestaba en el Océano Pacífico…

Tras soltar un grito de dolor, Emily cayó de rodillas. Temblaba y sollozaba tras haber visto aquel aberrante panorama.

Nyarlathotep empezó a caminar en círculos alrededor de ella.

-Considérate bendecida, Emily Shelley. Por alguna razón Shub-Niggurath estuvo influyéndote, captaste su atención… aunque probablemente lo notaste. Motivó un desarrollo interesante en tu comportamiento.-

-No… -Masculló Emily.-Lo que siento por Luna es real.-

-¿Qué es lo verdadero, después de todo? Esas cosas en las que ustedes pierden tanto tiempo… -Dijo irónicamente.

Mientras Nyarlathotep se alejaba unos pasos, Emily se puso de pie lentamente. Lo observó con odio mientras las lágrimas corrían incesantemente por su rostro.

El otro se dio vuelta, quedando nuevamente frente a ella.

-¿Estás lista?-

Nyarlathotep hizo un gesto con su mano en el aire, dibujando un portal que dejaba a su paso un rastro púrpura. A través del portal, como si fuese el reflejo de una fuente o un espejo, Emily vio una mansión de aspecto antiguo. La imagen se distorsionó, mostrando una especie de oficina con un escritorio en el que se encontraba un pequeño juego de química, las paredes cubiertas de libros y dos hombres conversando en el centro. Uno de ellos era alto, de nariz aguileña y tenía una pipa en su boca. El otro era más bajo, tenía bigote y un genuino destello de admiración en su mirada.

-Puedes empezar de nuevo. Olvidarás todo esto e irrumpirás en otra dimensión para cambiar sus vidas. ¿Seguirás siendo Emily Shelley? ¿Podrías ser Jane Godwin? ¿Mary Brontë? Tienes la oportunidad que todos y cada uno de los habitantes de esta dimensión desearían.-Ofreció Nyarlathotep en un tono persuasivo.

Emily mantuvo la mirada fija en el portal...


	22. Hora de Elegir

**NA: Perdón! Lo tenia desde hace unos días pero tuve problemas y no pude actualizar; espero que les guste!**

 **Capítulo 21**

 **Hora de Elegir**

El portal prometía borrar el dolor y dejar todo atrás, en el olvido para siempre. Se lo veía sumamente tentador mientras Nyarlathotep deslizaba palabras cautivadoras sobre sus posibilidades.

Ella se secó las lágrimas, adoptando una expresión más dura. Intentó mantenerse lo más firme posible pese a lo mucho que le estaba costando.

-Siempre seré Emily Shelley. Sé que podrías detener toda esta destrucción, pero no lo harás… -Dijo tratando de disimular el temblor de su voz.

-En efecto.-Pronunció Nyarlathotep en tono burlón.

Emily tomó aire, intentando evitar que las tácticas manipuladoras del dios la distrajesen.

-Quiero que me envíes de regreso a Londres, con Luna… -Hizo una pausa, antes de agregar.-… quiero morir allí. No seguiré con tus juegos.-

Nyarlathotep se rió estruendosamente. Una risa cargada de malicia que probablemente se replicó en todo el cosmos. Una desagradable risa que destilaba la satisfacción y goce de poder de un sádico.

Emily se esforzó por no dejarse intimidar pese a que el corazón casi se le paralizó. Quería terminar esa pesadilla cuanto antes. Nyarlathotep empezó a mover su otra mano, dibujando un nuevo portal en el aire con una estela verde.

-O podría enviarte a Shub-Niggurath. Podrías enfrentarla, quizás convertirte en una sacerdotisa suya… o sumarte a su legión de vástagos. Por alguna razón se fijó tanto en ti.-Expresó el dios mientras se materializaba el portal.

Sin embargo a través de él se podía ver la ciudad de Londres devastada bajo un cielo carmesí. Emily sintió el impulso de lanzarse, pero se contuvo.

-¿Qué esperas sacar de esto?-Preguntó Nyarlathotep.

-Quiero regresar con Luna, aunque sea lo último que haga. Podrás ser un dios, pero no lo entenderías.-Le dijo Emily, mirándolo con repudio.

-Tus deseos son tan pueriles. Tu cuerpo está muriendo, no creas que tendrás mucho tiempo.-Advirtió Nyarlathotep.

-El necesario. Luego tendré paz.-Replicó Emily.

-¿Paz? Te estás adelantando un poco. Antes de que veas la luz tendrás que morir, precedida por una agonía lenta y tortuosa.-

-Estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo.-

-Humanos… son una presa tan fácil.-

Una corriente de energía pasó por la plataforma, haciéndola temblar levemente. Las galaxias parecían moverse, mientras los asteroides quedaban suspendidos.

Emily sintió temor. Observó a su alrededor pero todo parecía seguir igual. Al volver la mirada hacia donde estaba Nyarlathotep ya no lo vio, y en su lugar quedaban sólo los dos portales abiertos.

Tras dudar un segundo, ella empezó a caminar lentamente hacia delante, acelerando el paso cada vez más con mayor confianza hasta finalmente atravesar aquél que mostraba a la ciudad destruida. Por un momento no vio nada más que un destello de luz, incluso dejó de sentir su cuerpo. Todo fue muy confuso, hasta que luego de un fuerte espasmo abrió los ojos.

Estaba en las escalinatas de la facultad, mirando hacia un cielo rojo. Al girar la cabeza vio a Luna a su lado, que en cuanto la vio reaccionar se abalanzó sobre ella.

Pegó su cuerpo al suyo, mientras su mirada transmitía desazón. Luego Luna se separó, quedando arrodillada a su lado y tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas.

Un intenso dolor se apoderó de Emily, extendiéndose desde la herida del abdomen a cada parte de su cuerpo. También sentía un poco de aturdimiento, pero poco a poco su mente se iba despejando.

-Emily, me asusté tanto… -Dijo Luna.

-Yo también… -Coincidió ella, casi en un hilo de voz.

-Mientras estuviste desmayada escuché una voz, no sé si resonó en los cielos o sólo en mi cabeza, pero anunciaba su regreso… -

-No nos queda mucho tiempo, Luna.-Expresó Emily con tristeza en su voz.

Luna se mordió el labio y asintió en silencio. Emily movió su brazo libre, apoyando su mano sobre las de Luna.

-Espero que nos encontremos en algún lugar después de esto… me hubiese gustado presentarte a mi papá… y él hubiese estado tan feliz… -Dijo Luna, al borde de quebrarse.

Los ojos de Emily se llenaron de lágrimas, sentía una tristeza tan grande que era como si se marchitase por dentro.

-Perdón, Luna… mi presencia aquí provocó todo esto… -Dijo Emily de forma entrecortada.

-Tranquila, no es tu culpa… -Luna intentó calmarla.

Emily ya lo entendía. No importaba si a continuación Luna decía que los sucesos descritos en De Vermis Mysteriis o la invasión infernal eran inevitables, porque todo eso existió a partir de la llegada de Emily. Cómo podía soportar tanta desdicha, pero las palabras de Nyarlathotep eran lamentablemente ciertas.

-Lo que siento por ti es real, Luna… quisiera poder estar siempre a tu lado… -Dijo Emily mientras su voz se debilitaba.

Luna la aferró con fuerza y sonrió mientras unas lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas. Su cabello ondeaba al apocalíptico viento.

-Ojalá hubiese podido ser… otra historia.-Pronunció Emily con dolor.

-Los momentos que vivimos juntas siempre vivirán en mí… vaya a donde vaya.-Dijo Luna mirándola a los ojos.

Se besaron por última vez. El fin estaba cerca. No sabían qué sería de sus existencias a partir de entonces, pero albergaban alguna esperanza de encontrarse en otro plano existencial, o en alguna circunstancia más allá de la comprensión humana.

Cuando se separaron, Emily no quitó la vista de Luna y sus ojos grises. Su mirada transmitía dulzura, pero también tristeza. Era lo último que vería, pues poco a poco su visión se fue nublando. Más allá del dolor, pronto sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho.

Empezaba a perder noción de sus alrededores. Se aferró a Luna con fuerza, sintiendo un miedo profundo al percibir una oscuridad cada vez más envolvente. Su vida se apagaba, quería sentir a Luna pero en la transición era como si se alejase a un lugar desconocido.

A pesar de todo, aquello estaba siendo su larga y dolorosa salida de su existencia. Emily cerró los ojos, sintiendo que se despegaba cada vez más de su cuerpo. Una sensación familiar la recorrió brevemente, pero no lo sintió como un reclamo o algún tipo de posesión. Quizás esa energía acababa de liberarla.

-Iä, Shub-Niggurath… -Murmuró, aunque no sabía si en su plano terrenal o en aquella dimensión etérea en la que parecía estar entrando.

La oscuridad dio paso a una luz intensa. No era posible determinar su origen ni Emily entendía qué estaba pasando. Fue como si a partir de ese momento entrase en otro plano. En tanto sucedía la transición, lo único que mantenía en su mente era el rostro de Luna. No quería olvidarla jamás. Mientras la luz la envolvía sintió que se desprendía de sus sentidos físicos. Pero ya nada importaba. Todo había terminado.

Quizás, tras una eternidad, por fin era libre.

Fin.


End file.
